Firefly
by RaiHiken-1412
Summary: This is a story of two Older Siblings who lives from two different world and has different life from one another, but has similarities that no can deny for both are children of a King with younger siblings they are willing to protect, while yes both have opposing Abilities, they are already been fated to meet each other, even if one of them is dead for, Love Knows no Boundaries.
1. Chapter 1: Firefly

~~~ The following Movie Story and Manga/ Anime are not owned by the Author which is Me ^_^, Deadpool, Just kidding, anyway I Do Not Own both Frozen and One Piece,  
~~

~~ Hmmm Frozen One Piece anyone ^_^

^_^Enjoy^_^

* * *

**Firefly**

Chapter 1: Firefly

* * *

_~~~ It is in the middle of the night, the wind is blowing gently, the kids hugging their pillow while covered in blanket is dreaming peacefully, the shop owners are happily humming while busy closing their own shops, each looking towards a beautiful castle standing near the pier, this is the Kingdom Arendelle and peaceful Kingdom in Norway._

_~~The cold breeze of the night is making the in-animated curtains of an open window of the castle dance with grace, the nice and gentle wind touched the cheek of young maiden covered with elegant azul blanket, she is a teenager with beauty that rivals or even outmatched a Goddesses Beauty, she has a silky hair with a rich color of platinum blonde that reaches a inches above her elbow, skin as white as a snow, and blue eyes cool as an ice and freckles dusting both sides of her soft kissable cheeks._

_~~ The young maiden peeks open her left eye, she turned and sat on her bed opening both eyes in the process, she stares at the ceiling, gave a deep, deep sigh before going at the edge of the bed near the open window and there she stood bare footed, ignoring the cold floor and the icy breeze of the gentle wind and wearing only a thin layered Elegantly designed clothe blurrily showing her underwear she then walks slowly towards the open window, she walks as if the cold doesn't even bother her._

_~~ She has reached the window, touched the elegantly designed window frame, she took a swift look at the distant neighboring houses, smiled at the sight of shop owners happily closing their shops, she then took a peek at the 2nd full moon of the month._

"Such a wonderful sight, a Blue moon in the middle of the night, casting its rays down to bless us a good night sleep."

_~~ As if she is in sync with the wind the young maiden's sweet small voice echoed throughout the Kingdom, and for those who can hear her words might say they heard a fairy enchant them with blessings._

_~~ She is a 20 years old Maiden and the Older Sister of two siblings of Arendelle's Royal Family, the only two children of the King and Queen of Arendelle Kingdom, and heir to the throne, despite that everyone now knows that if a person is beautiful the heart might not be so, but she is different. Not only does she have a Beautiful appearance that rivals a Goddess, she also have a pure kind heart of an ideal princess matched with her good judgment of everyone around her a perfect combination with her name…_

"Elsa!"

_~~ The platinum-blonde-haired girl named Elsa was shocked, she reached for the window handle hastily._

"Elsa, will you… please open the door? Pleaaaaaaaase."

_~~ The sweet innocent voice of a maiden at the other side of the door begs in a more sweet voice, Elsa on the other hand is struggling to close the Window, the same expression she has as she looks at the ceiling before etched her face once again when she noticed the reason to her struggle._

"EEEl. Luuu. Saaaa. Heee. Loo howww. Please open uuup."

_~~ The sweet voice once again reverberated in the hallway at the other side of the door, this time with a childish tone on it. Elsa on the other side forcefully slammed the window shut making a loud KA-BOOM! I mean Bang, sounds of glass cracks, ice breaking and metal to metal colliding can be heard from within the room. Panic has risen to the face of a Beautiful teenage girl, leaning at the door, she stands and knocks at the door as a response to the breaking noise inside._

"ELSA!, hey, hey answer are you O.K. ELSA!"

_~~ The Teenage Maiden desperately knocks at the door continuously, she is 17 years old Maiden and is the youngest of the two siblings of Arendelle's Royal Family, the only two Children of the King and Queen of Arendelle Kingdom, like her Older Sister Elsa her Beauty rivals and even outmatched a Goddesses Beauty both of them are born with equal beauties, voice and a pure kind heart that of an ideal princess, the only differences between the two other than age is that, both of them are blood related same parents but their hair color are different, Elsa has Platinum-Blonde-Hair while the teenager has a Strawberry-Blonde-Hair that also reaches a few inches from her elbow, both have blue eyes, and freckles dusting both their soft kissable cheeks._

"ELSA! Please Answer Me! Are you O.K?"

_~~ The teenager received no response, Elsa on the other hand is busy holding her hands, and the looks of fear has already etched her beautiful face which didn't even gave her an wtf face expression, but instead a face of a maiden in need of a hug._

_~~ While the teenager continuously knocking the door, the castle's servant have rushed towards the scene. Two of them are Kai and Gerda, a couple who served the royal family. Kai the guy who served as the Royal Family's Butler knocked at the door, while Gerda the Housekeeper comforted the teenager._

"M'Lady are you alright?"

_~~ Kai a man who has a warm voice of a father, asked while giving a few knocks at the door. Shaking and still with fear on her face, Elsa look towards the window, she then faces away from the window and closed her eyes, she then cleared her throat._

"Kai, Gerda, I'm alright, now please leave me be."

_~~ Elsa's low sweet voice, reaches Kai's ears, he then looked at Gerda and the others, and with a nod, everyone walked away and back to their respective sleeping den._

"We'll be going now M'lady"

_~~ Kai soon followed Gerda, while the Teenager slowly walked towards the door once again, and this time she gently knocked 5 times._

"Elsa are you sure you are O.K.?"

_~~ Elsa finaly have spoken to her younger Sister._

"Yes, yes I'm Fine, now please Anna don't stay up late at night or you might catch cold."

_~~ With those soothing words spoken by her Older Sisters sweet voice, the Strawberry-Blonde-Haired teenager named Anna smiled and slowly walked back._

"Uhh, Thanks, um Elsa, I'll be just at my room if you ever need me."

_~~ Anna then run away from Elsa's room with a smile, but then she still hasn't made it that far she wen't back at the door and knocked at it 4 times._

"Hey, uhh, you see, it's 11 months from now will be your Coronation, right? Will we be able to meet each other before that happens?"

_~~ Anna asked with a smile that somehow has a sad part as if she is expecting a rejection from her Sister, Elsa on the other side though only looked at the same door, Anna is leaning on, she gave a smile and said with a much more sweet voice._

"Only if you will Sleep early tonight, then We might be able to meet each other again by the following months."

_~~ Anna was shocked to what she heard, she slowly smiled and a visible tear falls down her cheeks followed by multiple flows of tears, and along with her tears of joy and shaking, she shakingly asked._

"Do.. do you..Do you mean it?"

"Yes, yes I do Anna."

_~~ Elsa noticed the Anna's Shaky voice. She then rushed towards the same door she hesitated touching the door for a moment but finally leans on it as if mirroring Anna on the other side._

"Anna, are you crying?"

_~~ Elsa asked out of curiosity, in which in turn Anna nods._

"Of Course I would, Imagine it we haven't seen each other and then right before your coronation I will meet you again?"

_~~ Anna wiped out her tears._

"We may be on the same Castle but we barely even see or meet each other."

_~~ Elsa also let out a tear but to her shock it instantly froze, but it didn't last long as if she is expecting it to froze before even reaching her chin._

"Well then, Time to go to sleep Anna, don't let the Bed Bug's Bite."

_~~ Anna nods once again and this time she smiled with much more grace, and she dance at the front of the door cheerfully._

"Alright I'll go to my Room now, Now don't forget your promise."

"I won't, now go to sleep my Dear Sweet Sister."

_~~ Anna then gracefully rushed away and vanished at the end of the hallway. Elsa is alone once again, she walks towards her bed sits on top of it removing the frozen tear off her cheek in the process, she then readies herself to sleep, she puts the blanket on top of her but then before she even lay her back to the bed, she looked at the frozen Window frame that she recently tried to close she then shifted her gaze towards the ceiling which also has the same faith as the window. If you will look everywhere, the room is slowly being covered in Ice, Elsa started to shake._

"I, I, Can't control it."

_~~ Elsa is holding her hands down, fear once again is all over her face._

"Mother, Father, I… I'm sorry.. It… It's getting worse, and out of control"

_~~ Flashbacks of her playing with her Sister at ball room filled her mind, she remembers her enjoying the old times with her sister as the both enjoy the powers that Elsa have._

"I… I can't control it."

_~~ Tears are flowing and turning into ice which drops at the ground one after another, She then remembers herself on the same room as before along with Anna and this time she saw herself slipped and accidentally casted a ball of ice towards Anna knocking her out._

"I.. I.. I don't want that to happen again. Father, Mother."

_~~ Another Flashback of her parents giving her a pair of gloves, filled her mind, in here she finally is able to stop it but somehow, still can't control it, then it was followed by Her Parents moving away for a trip, followed by a flashback of a funeral of own parents who met their end during the trip._

"Someone please help me."

~~ unnoticed her tears no longer turns to ice.

"Someone please help me stop this."

_~~ Elsa then finally noticed it, her cheeks is wet, no signs of frozen tears and tears are flowing on her cheeks and falling down on her blanket_

"Huh?, who? Who is it? Who is helping me?"

_~~ Then the icicles on the ceiling evaporated into thin air without even being turned into water, Elsa Felt a warm Presence, the window opened on its own, a warm welcoming breeze touched her cheeks, she noticed that even the ice in the window frame are evaporating, she smiled and wiped her tears off, and soon a radiating Moon light passes thru the window. Elsa sitting on her bed smiled and stared at the window hoping to see any signs of a person._

"Whoever you are thank you."

_~~ Elsa's soothing voice even made the moon light radiate even brighter, feeling as if her Ice powers have stopped for even a moment, she happily laid her back on the bed and covered her entire body with her blanket leaving her face facing the open window to be blessed by the Blue Moon's light._

"Thanks"

_~~ Elsa then closes her eyes, the ice around her room are no longer there, the cold wind breezing before has been replace by a warm welcoming air._

"Please…Pass on…"

_~~ A low tone voice of a man was heard inside the room, in which Elsa herself was ready for, she didn't fell asleep but instead waited for person to show up, not because it is weird enough to even evaporate her ice but because the aura, the air, the presence itself are too friendly, peaceful and lovable to be even a presence of threat. Exited she peek open her right eye, and scan the window she frowned, not even a single noise was made, nor even a shadow of a person was seen. But Elsa didn't give up she closed her eyes again and waited._

"What I'm…"

_~~ The voice is getting closer and closer. Elsa smiled a little while closing her eyes, until she sensed a that the presence is already at the window, She opened her eyes fully and sits on her bed as if to welcome a old friend, her smile defeats the moon light, her eyes is shining as if waiting for a Prince, but her smile turned into a disappointment, and her expression turned from excitement into dumbfounded._

"What is that? Is that a.."

_~~ Before Elsa floats not a human, not an animal but._

"Firefly?"

_~~ Elsa laugh at what she found out._

"A. A Firefly can calm me vaporize and my ice?"

_~~ The Firefly even though it is slowly moving is giving off the same radiant as Elsa's smile before, much more lively._

"O.K. whoever you are I'm touched? Confused, what do you want me to think? That a Firefly can sooth me out?"

_~~ Elsa moved towards the Edge of the Bed and stands as, she felt the sensation of a warmth feeling under her feet in which gave her a shock._

"Wooah, I'd say that was really, really warm. Now please come out now. My Prince."

_~~ Elsa giggled after saying Prince, she then frowned for still no response was made, and she then approached the Firefly that is moving slowly towards her._

"If you don't want to show up then I'll keep your Firefly, well I guess that is what you want."

_~~ Elsa Approached the Firefly, but before she even reached halfway towards the Firefly, she noticed that it moved the same pace as she did._

"That was weird."

_~~ The Firefly is now a meter away from her, Elsa slowly approached the Firefly which stopped moving for some reason, in which again she doesn't feel any threat from it._

"What is this? Are you the one who talked?"

_~~ Elsa realized something, the flickering light she thought herself a Firefly, was actually a Green Orb, that flickers like a Firefly, Elsa reached her hand towards it. Then…_

"Thank you."

"?"

_~~ Elsa was shocked as to where the voice of the man came from, the voice is lonely, Sad yet full of Happiness and No Regrets._

_~~ Elsa smiled, the warm feeling became much warmer, the Orb, multiplied by itself and surrounds the entire room, or should I say, surround Elsa herself._

"Whatever or Whoever you are thanks for doing this to me. I truly appreciate it."

_~~ The Green flickering Orbs follows Elsa as she returned back to the bed, facing the Open Window, in Hopes to catch a glimpse of whoever calmed her down, Elsa finally falls asleep._

"For loving me."

_~~ Elsa didn't heard it but the voice this time clearly sounds as if it's crying, in Agony but one can tell that whoever owned this voice is now happy, and Died without Regrets._

_~~ One of the Green orbs float towards the window, as if it is a person looking towards the moon._

"Looks like I found a place to stay."

_~~ And once again the voice of the man before was heard, only for Elsa whom fallen asleep to not hear any of it._

"Or"

_~~ The Orb moves towards the sleeping Elsa and touches her Cheeks._

"A Reason to live Once more."

_~~ The Orb then rotates around Elsa along with the others, And the voice can no longer be heard._

* * *

_~~ The Night slowly turned into day, and the Mysterious flickering Green Orbs vanished as the Sun rises and enters the Open Window in Elsa's room. The night has ended peacefully, and the last strange word the Anna heard that night is the name that her sister Elsa whispers loudly while sleeping._

_~~ Out of nowhere Anna, out of Curiosity and jealousy bangs hers sister's door, where in Elsa is still sleeping, angrily Anna Bangs the Door really hard, she even brought 3 broad swords in order to cut down the door._

_~~ Elsa then got awakened by her little sister's commotion, she then moved towards the edge of the bed away from the open window and opened the door._

"?SISTER?"

_~~ Anna was shocked to see that her Sister opened the door for her for the first time. Elsa on the other hand got shocked to see that her sister is carrying 2 broadswords one on each hand and is struggling to carry the third one with her teeth._

"Anna, what are you doing?"

~~ Anna drops the 3 swords on the floor, she then went inside the room only to find a single window wide open, she gasp and then looked at her Sister.

"How, how could you?"

_~~ Elsa was shocked, her expression is that of a 'No Clue'_

"What do you mean, How could I? you are the one who is going to cut down my room's door."

_~~ Anna stared her sister very angrily._

"Don't change the subject, You have shut me down for years, You didn't eat with me during breakfast, and now THIS!"

_~~ Anna shouted at Elsa pointing at the Opened Window._

"What is wrong with the Opened Window?"

_~~ Elsa asked a question that irritated Anna, Anna then looked Elsa in the Eyes with serious expression, in which Elsa do the same._

"Nothing is wrong with it."

"? Then what is making you this vicious, Anna?"

_~~ Anna without changing her expression points towards Elsa and told her a name, Elsa blushed at the name, she didn't know who it was but somehow she feels like she met someone with the same name, realizing that this is the first time she blushed over a person's name, she came to a conclusion. She then stands and walks towards the Opened Window with a dreamy expression. Elsa then gave a deep sigh and stared blankly at the blue sky_

"So that is his name."

_~~ Anna approached towards Elsa._

"You let a man enter your room without knowing his name."

_~~ Elsa shocked her head._

"No An Orb entered my room, and gave me a warm night, without worries, that Orb calmed me down."

_~~ Anna now knowing the truth that no man entered her older sisters room, smiled._

"An Orb huh, well if you are just fine then I'll go ahead and ask Gerda to make breakfast. This is the first time you opened the door for me."

_~~ Anna then happily hops around and move out of the room, realizing the possible danger of what she did Elsa closes the door as soon as Anna is out of the hallway. Elsa then caught a glimpse of the same orb last night, she followed the orb which is moving in a much faster rate towards the opened window._

"Thanks for the warm Night without worries, "

_~~ Like that Elsa with a smile on her face waved her hand at the floating Green Orb which vanished in sight._

"Ace."

* * *

^_^ Hope You Liked it ^_^

~~Yes I have paired Elsa the Snow Queen to Fire Fist Ace.

~~ Hell I might "If I could find some good loop" pair Luffy to Anna, both are dumb if you ask me

* * *

My Reasons?

If Anna asked Hans for marriage, Luffy might ask Anna to join his crew.

And Elsa and the Straw hat's might say.

"You don't marry/ recruit someone you just met."

Ace is 20, Elsa s 20 and Luffy is 17 and Anna is 17

a perfect match if you ask me.

Well actually Elsa is 21 in the Frozen and thus Anna is 18,

well here in this story it is one year before the Coronation, and Elsa might be 20,

considering that the coronation occurred at Elsa's birthday.

* * *

~~ And the Picture I used was made right after watching Frozen. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: New Face

The following Movie Story and Manga/ Anime are not owned by the Author which is Me ^_^, Deadpool Strikes Once Again, anyway I Do Not Own both Frozen and One Piece.  
"Damn Do I really have to do this every Time I make a new Chap? It's not as if someone asked me to, but I feel like I Have to do it anyway, for Legal Issues"  
** There is an Updated in terms of Date as of April 19 2014.

* * *

^_^Enjoy^_^

* * *

Firefly

Chapter 2: New Face

* * *

~~ Going back in time a year and 3 months before Elsa saw the Flickering Green Orb in her own Room. On A Galaxy Far Far Away, I mean Parallel Dimension.

"ONE PIECE!"

~~ An Old Man near his Death Shouts at the bottom of his Heart with his whole strength, His Words as if by Magic Stopped everyone around him. It stopped even those who are not on the same place as he is, those whom are watching the Live Broadcast, a Broadcast that for some reason has been cut for some time except for this very moment. If one could actually see even dusts and smokes around the Old Man floats in air, as if no Gravity is pulling and no Wind is Blowing.

"DOES EXIST!"

~~ The Sky has been cleared of Clouds as if the last Words of the Old Man is something that only a God could speak. Everyone who witnessed the event had their eyes wide open and Jump out of Happiness, some started to shake out of happiness, and some out of fear, some started to smile and laugh and some just acted normal while the others break down to cry.

~~ Those who shake out of Happiness, are opportunist, they don't care what others would say, as long as they got their hands on the Legendary Treasure, this guys are the Normal Pirates, Plunder here and there, ransack this and that island or country, Cold Blooded Bastard who knows nothing.

~~ Those who Jump out of Happiness, are the Nobles who wanted every Pirates out of the world, The Nobles who disgraces Normal Civilians and enslaved them along with the other races such as Fishman, Mermaids, and probably even the Secret civilization living on the sky out of Normal Peoples reach.

~~ Those who acted normal, as if meh, an Old Man Died Big Deal. Are those who doesn't know anything, or those who believe that the old man deserves it, some of them are the Marine grunts, commodores, vice Admirals & Admirals. These guys who think they are the righteous and believes that piracy should be destroyed both good or bad pirates, for to them A Pirate will always be a Pirate

~~ Those who Shake out of Fear, are the Knowledgeable Civilians, the Normal experienced People, the Secret Civilization living on the Skies, the civilization living under the sea the Fishman and Mermaids. For these people know what could happen now that the old man died.

~~ And Lastly those who cried, are the loyal companions of the Old Man, They are at the same place, same scene as the old man, they are also pirates but instead of shaking with happiness and seeking for opportunities, they all stood there and pays respect to the old man. One of them who also cried a lot is a lean sleepy looking blonde-haired man wearing an open buttoned purple coat partnered with a light-blue sash around his waist along golden-belt, dark-grey-knee-long pants and black sandals. The blonde man whom while shaking started to get his acts together, he first cleared his throat, then wiped his own tears and shouted.

"Everyone! Let us not waste anymore time, the old man is gone, we must respect his final order, lets get out of here!"

~~ This blonde man who seems to be in his 20's ordered everyone to evacuate the place, everyone one after another cleared their own throats and wiped their own tears some of the run away while carrying the injured, while some of them whom are injured wished to die the same place the old man did.

~~ One of the Pirates who had his eyes red due to intense crying approached the blonde man.

"W..what should we do now… Marco?"

~~ the blonde-man named Marco gritted his teeth, he closed his eyes for a moment, he then looked at the man and towards a lifeless looking black-haired young man wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt partnered with red shorts and black sandals that is being carried away by Whale-Shark type Fishman wearing an orange Kimono with black and white optical illusion like square designs partnered with traditional Japanese sandals and sporting a red cape. Just a slight gaze at the black-haired young man made Marco's facial expression serious, much more serious than before.

"What should we do now?"

~~ A smile crept on Marco's facial expression, soon his smile turns into a Grin, and flashbacks of a another black-haired shirtless young man wearing a only a Orange Cowboy hat with two blue smiley above the rim one smiling and the other frowning alongside with a string of small red beads, partnered with black-knee-length shorts with a blue pouch belted around his left leg, and sporting a red-beaded necklace, and a Tattoo Lettering on his left bicep stating ASCE with the S crossed out and another Large Tattoo on his back that looked like the face of the old man colored in purple with 2 intersecting bones, a Jolly roger signifying that he is also a pirate.  
~~ Marco looked behind him his grin turned into a smile, he saw the same young man in his flashback in the distance, this time it is lifeless, blood scattered around the body, and the Marines crowded around him. Marco then looked away.

"(Ace, I promise, you and the Old Man's sacrifice will never be in vain, We will get Luffy out of here, your will Ace will live on, it will never be burned out.)"

~~ He then looked at the young man and smiled again.

"Everyone, let us all fulfill Old Man's last order, get Ace's brother out of this place! Let's all meet up in the New World"

~~ Everyone answered back with a loud voice, the war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines continued even when the Pirates plan to escape Marineford, it lasted for another hours only for a Red-Haired man wearing a black coat over a white shirt and brown trousers with floral design paired with light brown sandals and is carrying a saber larger than normal ended it with a reasonable favor, he asked everyone to stop the senseless war, he asked to stop the war that is no longer reasonable due to the death of the person intended to be executed. The Red-Haired man's name is Shanks, well known as Yonko "Akagami" Shanks captain of the Akagami Kaizokudan

~~ And at the End of it all two Man have died The world's most Feared pirate also known as the Very Very Strongest Man ever live and the other the Son of the one who started it all, Portgas D. Ace. Shanks helped make a memorial Tomb for the two respectable pirates, in a place no one can either approach nor knows it, the place known as the End of the World.

~~ Few days after the war, Ace's Little Brother returned to the Marineford with the intention of sending a message towards his Nakama. The same date a strange light appeared in the tomb of Portgas D. Ace. A light so cool and cold as ice rotates around the Grave while rising, by the time it reaches the top of the Grave it dropped towards the Cowboy hat making a large crack on thin air in the process. And a Familiar Voice echoed around the place a voice that is so soothing it has an Aura of a father.

"You are not welcome here, Ace."

~~ The Crack formed in thin air started to glow.

"You are not supposed to follow my footsteps."

~~ The crack then started to form particles, which slowly gathered on top of Ace's tomb.

"Your Mom already hates me for not being there for you."

~~ The particles now formed in a shape of a person wearing a coat, the color can never be distinguished but one can say that the figure greatly resembles that man.

"You do resemble me in some way, Son."

~~ The particles now formed into a solid white being, the being has a identical boots, coat, shirt and beard, although it is white one can still feel that the being is grinning like an idiot.

"Now Go, Get up and live another life."

~~ The white Being that greatly Resembles the former Pirate King, and the biological Father of Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger jumps down from the top of Ace's Tomb, while grabbing Ace's Hat.

"This is not the Time for you to sleep, my Son."

~~ Gol D. Roger's white avatar tosses the Hat towards the sky, which afterwards he himself started to decay back to particles.

"Continue Living a Life without Regret Ace, this is just the beginning."

~~ Roger's Avatar Gave a smile the same smile he showed during his execution.

"Protect Raftle for Me, my Son"

~~Roger's Avatar vanished without a trace, and so does the Hat that keeps on rotating at greater speed each time it rises, which causes it to burn and turn into a familiar Green Orb.

* * *

Arendelle Kingdom

~~ 3 Months passed right after Elsa saw the Green Orb. In a forest not far from Arendelle's Castle, a young Man can be heard crying, one can tell that the man is crying emotionally, sound of someone punching woods can also be heard; the man is hiding inside a huge tree, the agony of the man continued.

"Oi, Oi, you serious? How long are you going to keep on whining about a damn dream?"

~~ A Man in his 40's has approached the tree and knocked, annoyance can be seen on the old man's face. The Man then leaned against the tree and let himself be pulled down by gravity.

"You know that dreams are not real right?"

~~ The old man smiled gently and looked at the Tree's entrance

"Come on, we still got work to do."

~~ The Old man stands up and kicked the Tree making most of its leaves to fall down.

"You need to get acquainted in this area kid, if you wanted to survive around here."

~~ forced the young man started to speak.

"But… that dream felt so real, I don't know why, but I felt like It actually happened."

~~ The Old man shrugged and gave a deep sigh.

"Dreams are not real, you can dream anything you like, daydream to escape this life, or what but you can't escape Reality. Keep that in mind."

~~ The Old man picked some of his equipment in the sledge not far from the huge tree.

"Come now kid, you are the same age as her but, she is much more capable than you are."

~~ The young man stepped outside, the tree showing a 20 years old physically fit young man wearing a 10 layered bandage around his chest making it as his shirt, partnered with black shorts and black boots and is sporting a necklace that has a Heart pendant with Fire design engraved on it, his eyes are red due to intense crying, and his fists also due to continuous punching of the tree.

"And finally, the sun caught his skin."

~~ The old man tossed a fishing rod and a bucket full of worms towards the kid.

"Hope you can swim, because we will be gone fishing this time."

"Were not going to cut down trees?"

~~ The Old Man's eyes nearly popped out, and a insulting smile crept on his face

"What you scared of sea, chicken?"

~~ The young man just showed a face of no concern towards him. Then old man just sighs and faced back to what he is doing

"Yes, we are, now get your ass ready and we'll be walking towards the harbor."

~~ The two walked right after they are ready, it took them nearly an hour before they arrived at the harbor near Arendelle's castle, every people who crosses the young man's path looks at him with curiosity, in which he just ignored along the way.

~~ Just as they finally reached the harbor, the villagers formed groups behind their back, their whisper, are so quiet it seems that they are not talking at all, But the young man turned around to look at everyone which in turn made the villagers scatter around to as not look suspicious, he then turned back towards the Old Man and just as he is about to ask something, a man wearing an armor approached the two.

"Oi, Ronny, who's the new face?"

~~ The old man whom is the only acquaintance of the young man turned to look at him and then back at the armored guy.

"I found him lying on the forest just a few days ago.."

~~ Ronny looked back at the young man

"Bleeding.."

~~ Then at he looked at the young man's chest covered with bandages

"To Death"

~~ The Armored guy just shrugged and sets an eye towards the young man scanning him form his Black hair tip to his boots

"Ya got pummeled to death by an Animal? Lucky ya didn't die."

~~ The young man looked down at the wood acting as the docks floor, The Armored guy then redirect his attention towards Ronny

"So Ya patched him up, but didn't patched his heart?"

"No, He looked like that right after dreaming of the same dream."

"Ever since ya patched him up?"

"Yep same dream, over and over."

"I wanted to hear this story of yours kid, anyway what is your name?"

"Oh that is right, I don't know his name yet"

~~ Ronny revealed with a smile which Shocked the armored guy

"You helped a complere stranger and didn't even know his name?"

~~ Ronny smiled with a sweat drop

"Oi, back to you, what is your name?"

~~ Ronny along with the Armored guy looked at the young man

"…"

"…"

"So?"

~~ Both Ronny and the armored guy said at the same time

"I…"

"I forgot who I am."

~~ Ronny and the armored guy looked at each others face, the two then nods as if jumping to a conclusion. Ronny then looked at the young man, and moves his face near the young man's face as if to inspect something.

"I found you bleeding."

~~ The armored guy followed while he touched the young man's right shoulder and puts his right hand above his eye's as if to scout something in the distance.

"And you looked like you saw hell."

~~ Ronny then takes the turn to talk, he then tap his elbow on the young man's left abdomen while he points towards the young girls whispering while looking at the young man

"Yep, plus you might be a lady's men around town because of that face."

~~ The two then looked at each other with a smile and said in unisone

"That is why, We will call you."

~~ Then they looked at the young man imagining him to carry a broadsword on his back and wearing a white armor with red cross on design on the front

"Dante."

~~ The Young Man they just called Dante is at lost

"Dante? My Name?"

"Don't you like it?"

~~ The young man looked at the wooden floor once again

"I feel like I am much more proud of my original name and at the same time hated some of it, but I forgot what it is."

~~ Another voice came out from nowhere.

"Then how about Maverick? You looked like someone who are a mischief during his child hood days"

~~ the voice came from a well dressed man whom are known as Kai around the kingdom.

"Maverick? Me? Mischief"

~~ Ronny smiled at the name

"That has a good ring to it. Kid go and accept it, we don't know what we can call you around here."

~~ The armored guy nods

"Yep, Kai already give his opinion, be proud of it and accept it"

~~ The young man looked at Kai, then a vision of a tall man with a white crescent beard wearing a white coat and white trousers reaching out its hand towards him while smiling have appeared.

"I… I…"

~~ A tear fell down from the young man's right eye, the armored guy noticed it

"Aww he is being so emotional about it."

~~ Ronny hushed him for that and the two fell quiet, suddenly out of nowhere the young man bows down waist level to Kai.

"Thank you."

~~ This shocked the three along with the girls whispering on the distance.

"does that mean he appreciate it that much?"

~~ The armored guy asked only to be answered by the tow with a shrug, Kai then looked at the young man

"Alright then from now on you will be called, Ricky."

~~ Ronny and the armored guy looked at each other with a shocked expression

"He removed the Mave from Maverick."

~~ the two said in Unison

"Thank you so much Kai-Ossan."

~~ Ricky's ignorance shocked the two once again.

"He didn't even realized it."

~~ Kai then looked at the two with a mischievous smile

"Anyway, I got to get moving, Ronny take care of that young man, he might be of help someday."

~~ Ronny nods and Kai then moves away from the three. The armored guy then puts his left hand over the right shoulder of Ricky.

"Ignorance is a Bliss."

~~ Ricky nods at what the armored guy said unto him, the armored guy felt as if he wanted to cry for Ricky's ignorance. The armored guy taps Ricky's shoulder then walks back and points behind him towards the castle

"Anyway I also got to get moving my guard shift is going to start soon"

~~ The armored guy, and not for too long the armored guy shouted back at the two

"IT IS NICE TO MEET YA STRANGE ONE, NAME IS PAUL BY THE WAY"

~~ The Armored guy named Paul waved and once again move towards the castle. Ronny then cuts the silent atmosphere

"Guess it's you and me now, Ricky be proud of your new name kid, or should I say new nickname."

~~ Ronny then jumped on a fishing boat, which Ricky followed and jump onto, Ronny is readying the boat to Set sail then he started to talk

"Name is Paul by the way, other than the person who saved your ass at the forest I'm also the best blacksmith of Arendelle."

~~ The boat is already sailing and Ronny is on handling it

"Then why are we fishing?"

"My Hobby."

"Why did ya bring me here with you."

~~ Ronny stopped for a moment and looked at Ricky

"Why ya scared boy? To me its hobby, to you its meal, got the picture?"

~~ Ricky only looked at him with a shock expression, in which Ronny noticed

"yeah I'm stingy, So BEAT IT"

~~ The whole sailing went smoothly, Ricky sat on the front of the boat, Ronny then saw Ricky smiling

"Here I taught you're scared of the ocean, But as I see, you look as if you like it."

~~ Ricky raised his arms as if to hug the wind blowing the sails

"I feel like I have felt this sensation before."

~~ Ronny made a dubious look towards Ricky

"You mean you are a sailor?"

"No It feels like I have been lived my whole entire life on the sea."

"That's is unbelievable, The ocean is infested with Pirates, Not even the land is safe from them, those scourge of the sea, If you see a flag with bones on em, warn me and we'll have detour."

~~ Ricky just smiled.

* * *

Arendelle Castle

~~ Knock! Knock ! knock

"Elsa!"

~~ Elsa's younger sister Anna is at it again doing the same routine of knocking and singing in order to encourage Elsa to open the door and move outside, but again like any other day except that day Elsa locked herself down

"Elsa, please open the door."

~~ Anna just lean down once again against the door, while Elsa on the other side is smiling, dreaming of a person without a face that has a warm aura that calms her powers down.

~~ Elsa whom are already day-dreaming walks towards the open window, the same window where the Green Orb enters

"When will we ever meet Ace?"

~~ Anna heard once again the name Ace, which made her furious and knocks at the door with enough force that it nearly broke the door down. Elsa finally then talked.

"Quiet down Anna, I'm having a moment."

~~ Anna stopped ramming the door with the chair she had picked nearby, she then tossed it towards the area where there seems to be a collection of light weight chairs and tables that she used to ram that door with.

"A moment?"

~~ Anna picked inside the keyhole

"With whom? There is no one there."

"How would you know?"

"No one can enter your room from here, and no one can climb a spiked wall either."

"But someone can surely fly through here."

"We have guards ready to shoot down anything on sight."

"Birds can still fly to here."

"Those are animals not human."

~~ Elsa move towards her bed and jumps on it, she hugged a pillow with all her might.

"I Don't care."  
~~ Anna step back from the door and feeling as if things are going the wrong way she moves away and disappears along the hallway.

~~ Elsa while still hugging the pillow looked outside the window only to see a black smoke rising from the distance, she move towards the window only to witnessed that a fishing boat is burning on the distance.

"A Fire on the middle of the Sea?"

* * *

Back at the Sea

~~ Ricky is putting up a fight against a group of pirates who boarded their boat out of nowhere, there is no sign of where they came from or where their ship is, Ronny is holding a fight of his own against 5 people, 15 of them is up against Ricky.

"Is this one of your Hobby?"

~~ Ronny gritted his teeth, then all 15 charges towards them

"This'll be interesting."

* * *

Well here ya go the second one, this time there is a 2 OC and a new? Character who do you think he is?

Well it's already been obvious. But still doesn't hurt to conceal his identity.

* * *

Any things you wanted to say or ask feel free to say it, it is a free world after all.

Just a Question do you, or do you not want Luffy meeting Anna here?

* * *

I Want to learn CG, I'm noob in Blender can't even create my own character with it, much else Elsa and Ace in CG.

* * *

*** Update ***

As of April 19 2014,  
The date has slightly change I made Ace's Death and His appearance in Arendelle have a 1 year and 3 months delay.  
So as to alter Elsa's Date of Birth in my story, It was previously been set in March 21st now reverted back to Original Date of December 21st.  
Ace's Date of Birth hasn't been altered which is January 1 New Years Eve.

To those who asks Where is Ace in this story, I think I have made it Obvious but if you hadn't realized it yet then just wait for Future updates.


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

The following Movie Story and Manga/ Anime are not owned by the Author which is Me ^_^, Yep Me So Beat it, anyway I Do Not Own both Frozen and One Piece.

^_^Enjoy^_^

* * *

Firefly

Chapter 3: Promise, The Life you should protect.

* * *

Arendelle Castle

~~ Watching as the Black Smoke rises, Elsa feared the most unwanted scenarios, it is the year 1800's and for a Kingdom without either a King or a Queen, it is bound to fall on their hands, she feared them, the scourge of the sea, those who rejoice plundering towns, hurting civilians, and boarding sea vessels, those who sail the sea with a Black Flag designed with a skull and 2 intersecting Bones in cross position, she feared the Pirates plundering their Kingdom.  
~~ Elsa shouts Kai's name right at the opened Window, Kai then runs with all his might towards Elsa's door, Anna whom are talking with Pictures also heard it and joined Kai as soon as she saw him runs thru the Picture rooms.

"What's going On?"

"Your Sister shouts my name, for some reason I still don't know."

~~ Anna looked at the ceiling for a moment then a mischievous smile showed on her face.

"Is she afraid of spiders?"

~~ Kai looked at Anna who have mischievous grin.

"Your sister is not afraid of anything, and you should probably stay behind."

~~ Anna didn't understand what Kai meant

"The one who shout for help is my Older Sister, and you want me to stay behind?"

~~ Kai didn't answered

"How can you even run at that speed with all that fat?"

"Slim, Fat or Muscled has nothing to do with the speed of someone who is needed by Princess Elsa."

~~ as Kai saw hallway where Elsa's room can be located, Kai frowned he didn't felt a chill, cold air, neither the floor has been frozen or even the smoke emitted by an ice is not present bellow the door.

~~ looked at Anna before knocking at the door.

"Princess Elsa what can I do for you?"

"Assemble the guards, shut the docks down, and evacuate the towns people to the forest."

~~ Kai and Ann looked at each other's eyes, dubious at what is going on, and their question is said in unison

"What is going, why assemble the guards? And the Towns people?"

~~ followed by how they call Elsa

"Elsa?"

"Princess Elsa?"

~~ Elsa paused silently and looked at the boat with a black smoke still rising on it, she then approaches the door and opened it shocking both Anna and Kai.

"The Pirates are here."

~~ At first Kai didn't believed what Elsa said when she opened the door, but then he saw the black smoke thru the opened window, he approached the window and saw where the black smoke is rising from a boat, he pulled out a telescope and aimed at the boat in order to get a better view of what is actually going on, his face paled, he saw a familiar fishing boat, the boat that Ronny is always using for his fishing habit, he gulped his own saliva, then looked for any ships around, and he saw it a large galleon ship that has the mark of a Pirate, there's two of them and they are hidden on plain sight and are probably waiting for a signal to attack the Kingdom.

~~ Kai looking paled and shaking puts the telescope back to his pocket, he then looked at Elsa and nods

"The Pi… Pirates? I'll Assemble the guards and the army and evacuate all civilian."

~~ Elsa nods at what Kai said, Kai then rushed down the hallway, while shouting.

"The Pirates are here, the pirates are here"

~~ Then the bell warning all civilian of an impending doom, rang. Anna whom are left with her Sister, for the first time she saw her once again.

"For the first time in forever, I can finally see you aga…"

~~ Elsa who realized what she did, returns to her room and closed the door leaving Anna halfway thru her music. She then started to grab things and ram the door, and thus the collection of broken lightweight tables and chairs, started once again. Although this kind of moment occurred the two princesses smiled at their actions.

* * *

The fishing boat

~~ The smoke is getting thick by minutes, the fire is eating the hull of the fishing boat, Ronny won his fight against the 5 pirates who approached him. Exhausted, Ronny let out a conclusion about the sudden boarding of these pirates.

"They have probably dived from their ship and boarded us from the sea, what a tricky attack, these guys are probably the scout, they attack Towns silently like assassins, they cut all means of warnings and then signals the main forces to plunder their target, but these guys are un-professional, attacking a fishing boat and causing it to set on fire, The Towns people might have seen the smoke and are probably evacuated to the forest, and so does the Guards and the army, might have been assembled."

~~ after his long deduction of what might happened he Ronny saw Ricky ditched 15 pirates single handedly with a pipe, he saw him elegantly swings the pipe in a pirates gut stunning it and pulls the pipe tripping the pirates to its back, he was shocked, Ricky can handle himself in a fight within a thick black smoke, what is more shocking is that, Ricky caught fire and yet he still fights as if he doesn't feel the fire burning his skin, and he didn't have any sign of being hit as if he dodge all of the attacks from 15 men.

~~ Ronny watched as Ricky stab the chest of the last pirate causing him to lost hold of his dagger which Ricky snatched while it is still on air, Ricky then sliced the air right in front of the pirate causing him to lean backwards right at the edge of the boat, Ricky then slides the pipe down the pirates feet with one hand and pulls it causing the pirate to trip over the edge falling to the sea, Ronny then clapped after everything is finished .

"So you can handle you self in a fight huh?"

~~ Ricky shrugged

"It felt as if I'm accustomed to this."

~~ Ronny looked at Ricky with a confused look

"First you said that you feel like you have sailed your life before, and now you said you are accustomed to it?"

~~ Ricky just nods, Ronny is about to say something, when he felt that the sunlight is no longer reaching them as if a large thing blocked its rays from reaching them, he then turned and paled, he saw a pirate flag what is unclear to him is how large is and how many due to the thickness of the black smoke, Ricky on the other side saw another galleon approached the docks of Arendelle kingdom, he was about to swim off towards the docks without considering the distance of their boat to docks but he was stopped by a continuous bombardment of cannon balls. Ricky dodge most of the cannon balls, but their ship didn't, Ricky then saw it another galleon ship right besides their boat, Ronny signaled Ricky to jump off and board the ship, which in turn Ricky nods with a menacing grin.

~~ As the two swims towards the galleon and climbed its sides, Ricky pushed Ronny towards the row-boat just below them.

"Sorry."

~~ he then grabs the dagger he snatched earlier and sliced the ropes holding the row-boat.

"What are you doing?"

~~ Ronny asked irritated, but he was only answered with a calming smile from Ricky.

"There is another galleon approaching the docks of Arendelle, you help over there while I handle this one myself."

~~ Ronny glared at Ricky.

"Don't be fooled kid, you won against newbie grunts, don't expect to win against the first mate or the Pirate Captain"

~~ Rickys just smiled while he sliced the last ropes.

"See Ya, old man."

~~ Ronny just accepted what Ricky just did, he then pulls the paddle under the row-boat, he then looked at Ricky whom are starting to climb the side of the galleon.

"RICKY!"

~~ Ricky then looked bellow him, only to see an angered Ronny.

"Don't you dare DIE, you fool."

~~ Ricky closed his eyes and smiled back at Ronny he then waved in the process, but when he opened his eyes, Ricky saw another image.

"(Oi Ace, You said that you wouldn't Die, Right?)"

~~ The Image of a black-haired young boy 3 years younger than he is wearing a starwhat with red cloth tied above its rim, yellow sleeveless shirt and red shorts and black sandals, stated those words while crying.

~~ A tear fell down Ricky's left eye, which made him frowned.

"(Who, is that kid? And who is Ace?)"

~~ Ricky looked at Ronny whom are waiting for an answer, Ricky then smiled again.

"I promise, I won't Die."

~~ Ronny started to row the boat towards the Docks, which might take him an hour or so for it is afternoon and the waves are starting to act.

* * *

Arendelle Castle

~~ Anna hides at her own room in the orders of Kai. bored she stared at the grandfather clock she asked a guard to carry towards her room, she mimicked the tik-tok tone of the clock, for an hour's she did so to overcome her boredom. Little did she know that Elsa on the other hand sneaked out of her room towards the location where the guards are assembled while wearing a white rob.

~~ The Castle's Guards, Maids, Army, chefs and butlers knows her ability except for Anna, who are kept from knowing Elsa's secret.

"M'Lady are you sure you wanted to join? What if someone from the villagers saw you?"

~~ Elsa looked at Kai's eyes with determination.

"I wanted to protect this Kingdom even if it meant being criticized, but of course I'm prepared not to show myself in public."

~~ Elsa puts on a face mask, then a thick hood in order to conceal her Identity, she then removed the white rob she is wearing revealing an elegant winter dress. Her clothing shocked the others along with Kai.

"M'Lady you intend to use your ability wearing a normal casual clothes?"

~~ Elsa looked at her clothes and back to Kai and nods.

"I'm just going to try and protect this Kingdom using my Ability, I'll confront the Pirates you all stay behind and protect the Town and the rest should hold the castle grounds."

~~ Kai sense something suspicious.

"Why all of a sudden you wanted to control that ability of yours M'lady?"

~~ Elsa only smiled while she took a glance at the black smoke that is now fading

"I wanted to protect what is dear to me."

~~ Elsa said with a smile, while remembering the bits of the dream she always had within the past 3 weeks, Especially the bit where a Kid made a promise with his little brother.

"I Promise, I won't Die, How can I leave my Hell of a Little Sister Behind?"

~~ Kai was shocked at what Elsa have said.

"Uhmm, M'lady Hell is a word that is not necessary, Princess Anna is a good girl, she is not that kind of a girl, and WE! Wouldn't let anything bad happened to you M'lady, we will be your back up."

"No you guy's will sta…"

"No Buts M'lady, Your Fathers will still lives on us, consider yourself protected."

~~ Elsa smiled

"Suit yourself Kai, please be my Backup then."

~~ Time have passed it is already afternoon and by an hour it is going to be evening, Elsa is already at the dock where she expects the Pirates would come in, she is calm, the Towns people have been evacuated, Armed Army are waiting in the castle ground, few at the bridge and some at the sides of the castle waiting if the pirates decided to charge the castle head on, Archers are stationed at the top of the castle overlooking the both the Town and the Castle, Kai along with the guards, are in the Village hiding just behind the housed, waiting for the pirates if they passes right thru Elsa, and head towards the village.

~~ Paul is one of the armored men although he has guard duty he is one of the best paladin of Arendelle, he is stationed along with his men right between Kai and Elsa, they are the frontal defense of the Village, although he is here, he has stationed some of his men in the bridge connecting the docks to the castle aiding the Army and guards protecting the bridge.

~~ A few minutes later The Archers on top of the castle signals the approaching enemy, Elsa then saw multiple row-boats approaching, then a minute later, arrow's fired from a distance all directed towards the docks, The Arendelle's Archers did so too, they fired their own arrows towards the approaching boats.

~~ Elsa lost count of how many Arrows are being fired at once towards her, she then waved her hand causing a giant sheet of ice to appear from the ground up and protect her from the falling arrows, which caused smoked and ice falling apart on impact, Elsa didn't flinch she covered hid herself in a snowman in a thick layer of ice. Pirates started to step at the dock one after another, only to slip back to their boat due to the frozen ground, Elsa then throws ice shards one after another, where in each ice shards freezes anything on impact within 3 meters.

~~ The Enemy then used their weapons to stabilize their footing on the frozen ice, each pirate stabs their weapon to the ground, Elsa saw this and made an instance as if she is pushing something, after her hand reaches far enough, a tsunami of cold ice was made, pushing all pirates away from the dock.

~~ Elsa smiled, she looked at her hands.

"I… I can finally control it!"

~~ Elsa has the upper hand, it lasted for almost 2 hours of non-stop ice-shards, ice-sheet and arrows, the guards and army protecting the castle grounds are on idle, and so does Kai's group and Paul's group, it was a win-win until the enemy fired burning Arrows. Elsa whom are now exhausted, seeing how many Fire Arrows is approaching she then questions the number of the enemy. Elsa looked at the top of the castle the Archers are still firing their arrows, although Arendelle's Archers are only few, their aim is unmatched, each arrow directly hits thru the enemy.

"How many are they?"

~~ Elsa doubts that she is up against only a single Galleon, Realizing that the enemy finally found a way to fight back Elsa hides behind rocks while she watches as the dock caught on fire.

"This is getting out of hand."

~~ Elsa didn't moved out of the Rock, the Fire Arrows lasted for more than 30 minutes, Everything seemed to stop when Elsa saw a single gray Rabbit and a Black Duck cross the dock, Elsa panicked for a bit, she doesn't want anyone even animals to get involved in this fight Elsa didn't do anything she just watched the two animals dodge every fire arrows as they cross the dock, until out of nowhere the black duck tripped and a fire arrow is right on top of it.

~~ Time slowed even slower for Elsa, her hands reached for the black duck, and thick ice sheet appeared right above the duck protecting it from the fire arrows. The Duck then survived and followed the rabbit to the same place where Elsa is, as if the Duck has some human intellect it used its wings to point on its back head, where a visible ray of frozen feather can be traced from the peak down to the ducks tails, Elsa saw the reaction of the Duck and she noticed that the duck is glaring at her.

~~ As if the Rabbit also have some human intellect kicked the duck back towards the dock where the fire arrows is still being fired, a Fire arrow caught the duck's tail, this funny incident made Elsa smiled a bit the Rabbit then moves in front of Elsa, she then noticed that the rabbit somehow shows an expression as if it was grateful for what Elsa did earlier for the black duck.

~~ The Fire Arrow has been halted, the two animals are now on its way to the village. On the time where it seemed the enemy only focused on firing fire arrows, a shadow crept from the farthest reach of the village, an Archer saw this and rang the bell, he then fired a fire arrow towards the location of the shadow.

~~ Elsa followed the trail of the fire arrow fired from the castle, she then got shocked at what she saw, It was all a diversion. A larger group of armed pirates is in the farthest side of the village near the mountain and far from where the towns people was evacuated, everyone has a dubious look.

"When did they entered the Village?"

~~ Elsa after stating those words, charge towards the armed pirates, but was stopped Paul's group along with half of Kai's group charge towards the pirates, soon after one the pirates fired a fire arrow upwards. As the Fire reaches the top and burned out, the fire arrows that are continuously being fired at the dock stopped then numerous number of pirates emerged from the water. This is when the rest of Kai's group joined the fight in the dock and the Armed Paladin also had their fight in the bridge.

~~ Kai along with Elsa fights the pirates side by side, she freezes the ground and Kai's men stabbed the ground to not lose a footing, then afterwards slashes their swords towards the pirates. Elsa whom are witnessing more bloodshed, is shaking heavily from the inside, but she is not showing it to her Guards, Archers and Paladins, but Kai noticed it.

"I think you better get back to the castle ground M'lady."

~~ Elsa only shakes her head

"No, I can do this, for my Kingdom."

~~ Elsa smiled to Kai, which in turn Kai also smiled back at her.

* * *

The Pirates Galleon

~~ Before the pirates fired the Burning Arrows towards the dock, Ronny have sneaked towards inside the Galleon, by climbing its sides and entering thru a vacant hole, where a cannon is supposed to be placed at, the galleon is empty within the hull. Ronny explored the every nook to see what the galleon is keeping, he only saw countless beds, and cannon balls, human bones and such that one would expect only in a cannibal infested area.

"What kind of people are these, guys, I surely wouldn't understand pirates."

~~ Ronny explored a bit more until he heard scratches in a nearby rum barrel. Ronny placed his left ear on the barrels side, he heard it again, this time he opened the barrels lid only to be hit by a sandals, right in his face.

"Right in Your Face you assholes pirates!"

~~ Ronny grabs the sandals that was thrown in his face, he noticed something is not right, and he guess it right, Ronny let out a heavy sigh.

"You hated those pirates, more that you have put a glue on a sandals, unfortunately kid, I'm not a pirate."

~~ another sandal flew towards him this time at his back, and it also has glue on it.

"I said I'm not a Pirate."

"Yeah says my but, you old man."

~~ The bad mouthed kid is wearing a tattered long white shirt, black shorts, black hair, slanted eyes and carrying a Katana. The kid scans Ronny from top to bottom 10 times, he then smiled after realizing that Ronny is not one of the pirates.

"Opps Sorry old man."

~~ The Kid smiled on him and disrespectfully pulls the sandals from Ronny's Face.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, you damn little nuts, that hurts."

~~ The Kid then tried to pull the other sandal from his back, this time there is no skin contact but there is a hole ripped on Ronny shirt in the process. Ronny without him getting angered anymore, asked the kid about the pirate ship, the kid did not answered.

"Come on Kid tell me what is this Pirate ship?"

~~ The Kid still didn't budge to answer

"Alright what is your name then."

~~ The Kid looked at Ronny.

"Five men approaching from the top, they probably heard you scream like a girl"

~~ At first Ronny looked as if he knows that the kid is trying to fool him, but soon realized that the kid is telling the truth the two then hides, and waited until the pirates returned to the top.

"How did you know that their numbers and are approaching?"

"I heard their footsteps"

~~ Ronny is dubious he didn't heard the pirates footsteps himself, and he doesn't even know how to count the number of men who are making the same footsteps noise. The kid then looked at the his surrounding until he noticed something is missing.

"They took it?"

"What did they took?"

"The gas, they are firing the burning Arrows."

~~ Ronny sense something bad is going to happen, the two then approached a Cannon hole and opened it, the two saw the Arrows being shot towards the dock, Ronny then noticed shadows dancing right below the docks.

"Are those the pirates?"

"It is their diversion. The full army is laying in wait for when the other diversion is exploited."

"Other diversion."

~~ The Kid nods.

"It is their tactic in order to take girls and have fun with them, not only girls, even the old man they take them and made them as their slaves."

"White men as slaves? Never heard of it."

"This pirates ganged up against my sister. I…"

~~ The Kid broke down to tears he then grabs the katana that he is holding ever since Ronny saw him.

"I… I'll cut all these scum with my own Katana."

~~ Ronny haven't heard anything about a Katana, Ronny smiled at what the Kid is holding.

"You will need an even more heavier sword than that, Kata.. Katana?"

~~ The Kid didn't talk

"That Katana of yours will surely break on impact, I've never seen a sword so slim than a cutlass, and..."

~~ Ronny laughed

"A round hand guard? what would that protect? Your only just a kid and I expect that you can't carry any shield but what would you use to protect your hand? That round hand guard?"

~~ The Kid glared at Ronny.

"O.k. fine do what you want kid."

~~ Ronny points at the Kid's Katana

"Fight with your toy."

~~ Ronny then points towards a Broadsword.

"And I'll fight with real sword."

"I don't care, My Katana is much more heavier than any sword that you could wield."

"Big words from a kid with a puny sword."

~~ The two then move towards the ladder connecting to the top. It's been more than 30 minutes. And a huge sword fight can be seen in the docks, The Kid noticed a shards of ice freezing one pirate and another.

"What sorcery is that?"

~~ Ronny also noticed it, but instead of being worried or fearing it, he smiled.

"So, the princess can now freely control it?"

~~ The kid heard Ronny says the Princess

"Is she a beautiful princess?"

~~ The Kid asked with a smile

"Why of course she does, along with her little sister, they are the treasure of Arendelle. How'd you guessed that?"

"Because she use Ice, on the place where I came from there is this beautiful ghost we call the Snow woman, they say she captures man who get lost in the snowy Alps of every mountain, they also said that if you fall in love with her, you can no longer find your way out of the Alps."

"So you're saying that our princess is a Snow Woman."

"No, Snow woman are beautiful but they kill men."

~~ Ronny's eyes widened

"Our Princess surely is not like that."

"Hope so."

"Count on it."

~~ Ronny is smiling it seems as he watches Elsa uses her Ability to freeze the pirates, he then remembered to ask the kids name.

"What is your name Anyway."

"My name is Ginryu."

"Ginryu?"

~~ Kirin smiled,

"in your language it is probably called as, Silver Dragon."

"You just made that up? And your language? What place are you from?"

"The land of the rising sun, the land of Samurai, Nihon."

"Nihon? Samurai?"

~~ Ginryu closes his eyes smiled and nod

"un, Samurai…"

~~ Ginryu unsheathed the Katana halfway, Ronny saw the design on the swords edge something that he have never seen before.

"Honorable swordsman who wields Katana's and charge head on the battlefield."

"Honorable? So are you a samurai?"

~~ Ginryu nods, he then slam closed the Katana

"I'll cut those Pirates with one clean sweep of this sword."

"Who will you cu…"

~~ Ronny acted fast, he slits the neck of the pirate, using the Broadsword, he just took from the quarters.

"Bet ya didn't sensed that Kid?"

~~ Ginryu grabs the scabbard of the Katan with his left hand, and grabs the handle with his right

"One down, 29 more."

~~ Ronny shrugged.

"Wanna count how many kills each of us can get?"

"Sorry But to a Samurai it doesn't matter how many lives you cut, what matters is how many lives you can protect with each cut."

"Sorry kid I'm no Samurai."

"I'm not asking you to be a Samurai, you'll just be a shame to be one."

"I'm not yet, Kid."

~~ Ginryu smiled and looked at Ronny.

"If you want to be a Samurai, you better start."

"Counting the lives you can protect"

~~ The two said in Unison, and the two stood their ground as the 29 Pirates started to attack them on all possible angles.

* * *

And there you have it the 3rd one.  
Sorry if you guys felt that the 2nd chapter's first part which is the Whitebeards War is kinda rushed, well I truly did rushed the other parts, for what I know is that you guys might have watched the Anime or at least read the manga of One Piece.  
_

* * *

Here is a little Re-Introduction.

Who Is :

Ronny:

Ronny is the blacksmith of Arendelle, a swordsman, and the greatest Paladin, who served during his early life, now he is just a farmer/ fisher/ full-time blacksmith/ part-time doctor.  
He has the looks of a Grandfather figure, and always wears a brown sleeveless shirt over a white long sleeves polo, wherein he folds the sleeves up towards his elbow, he matches it with a brown pants and black boots that somehow looked like still toe. He also features a white beard that looks like Santa's only that Ronny's white beard is not that long and a medium length white hair, Ronny is much more masculine compared to Santa, I guess he will be acting like whitebeard.

His fighting style? Archer, you'll see him (much more like read about him) using arrows in the future, hmm, Archer that uses daggers? Or Swords OR, he will invent something (he is a blacksmith) that can match with a Katana, in distance.

* * *

Paul:

Blonde, masculine guy, probably I'll turn him in to the same size as Ronny, only much more younger.

Paul can be seen wearing a silver Armor, a knights armor, to make him unique to the others he is not wearing any armor on his shoulders, except on his hands, as if he likes metal gloves, and also he doesn't wear the noisy metal boots, although he wore a metal armor as his trousers, he much more likes to wear a black steel toe boots much heavier than Ronny, age wise Paul can run much more faster than anyone even while wearing an armor and a have steel toe, hmm, now that I mentioned it, Imagine a knight wearing a metal gloves sleeveless armor over a black shirt and bandages acting as his sleeves and bootless metal trousers on top of a heavy black steel toe boots, add the blonde short hair and blue eyes.

Also he wields two custom broadsword, that has no scabbard custom because it is like a Katana (not the sharper because I intend to make Paul a smasher) with the other side for cutting, and the other for smashing, and also the piercing ability of a lance is on it, why? Yes it is much more shorter than a lance, a broadsword is much more shorter than a lance alright but No one have ever tried to throw a broadsword right? Well guess what, Paul can throw it, as if it is much much much more lighter than a dagger, even a pencil, and he can smash head with it over a great distance, we'll probably within a few meters, and uhh, no one likes to fight with Paul in hand to hand, he has metal gloves for smashing things, don't forget his speed.

You might be thinking Paul is OVERPOWERED? Well no he has a weakness for cute things (Not that girly) he just liked to protect those things and will go berserk if he saw some animal cruelty, he cant control himself on that state, and also his greatest weakness (probably thinking he is like Zoro) well no he is him, himself, Doesn't obey orders, charges head on, and has the tendency to trip his allies whenever he goes to a fight (he likes to hug all actions) which in turn always ends with him bleeding for no reason, he has a Fight ME decease like Natsu from Fairy-tail but he doesn't have that much of endurance, he wastes energy on nonsense fighting and ends up having no energy to fight in much more dire times where his strengths are needed, in short a hot-blooded airhead.

* * *

Ginryu:

Yep a Japanese Kid, kidnapped, and well spoiler, just wait for me to come up with something in the future. And yes he can handle Katana's with ease (although he only uses a single Katana here, might probably change that in two swords or only just one, No one can use Three swords better than Zoro, so No, no OC will be like Zoro).

Ginryu wears a long shirt much more longer than his height probably an adult gave it to him, a black short and sandals (with glue), he has black hair, near pale skin

aaand ^_^ slanted eyes

(Dear Japanese citizen, Japanese nationality and Japanese lovers sorry but I don't even know any word to describe eyes, Asian Eyes, I'm Asian but I don't have slanted eyes, what I have is round big eyes, which made my parent's friends nicked me as Owl "Coo Coo" the hell with that, I'm not a kid, I have an

* * *

ambitious thesis that is not yet finished until now, and I'm proud to be Noypi)

(Goodness sake, My emotions for thesis broke out, I won't even delete it now let ya read it, ya want ta skip it, do what you want, what you really really want)

(Back to Ginryu)

His saldals, yes, right, it is not a Japanese wooden sandals,(I'm now lazy to even google it Sigh)

Well that is enough for Ginryu I'll think something up in the future.

* * *

Elsa's Clothes:

Saw her in her winter outfit when she was still a kid?

(The part where the Troll removed Anna's memory and change it to a non-Magic memory, you can see her in a winter outfit.)

Make it darker than normal, then add a hood, and also a mask like what Kakashi wears, No not the eye cover that kakashi has only a nose moth cover.

(been thinking if I should describe it like the assassin's hood, the one with a eagle beak)

And does she wear the gloves? Yep No she doesn't.

* * *

AND thats it, follow up next time, Guess I'll have a encouraging moment (Loved One Piece for those kind of things)?  
Elsa will finally meet Ricky.


	4. Chapter 4: Warm Hope

The following Movie Story and Manga/ Anime are not owned by the Author which is Me ^_^, Yep Me So Beat it, anyway I Do Not Own both Frozen and One Piece.

Sorry but the Last Chapter 4 version is just a draft, forget about that, It might have some spoilers on it.

^_^Enjoy^_^

* * *

Firefly

Chapter 4: Warm Hope

* * *

At Pirate's Galleon

~~ It was quiet, One can hear the air blowing the Pirates Flag a top. Blood are scattered everywhere, dead bodies laying around, bathing on each own blood. An old man covered in bruise and blood is standing triumphant in the middle of this, he is Ronny, an old blacksmith that can handle his own in a fight, the broadsword that he took from the Pirates cabin is now stabbed inside a pirates body bathed in the Pirates Blood, probably bathed on its owner, which no one can know.

~~ Ronny puts one of his foot on the pirates body and pulls the sword, the blood sprinkles in the process. Ronny then wiped the blood that sprayed on his face, he looked around and puts the sword on one of the scabbard scattered around.

"I Hope it's now over, Age is already crawling in on me."

"It's not yet over, Old timer."

~~ Ronny looked at the Kid who talked, it was Ginryu, a Kid who has a rude attitude for a samurai. Ginryu looked at his Katana now bathing on the blood of all the Pirates he has killed. He smoothly swayed the katana removing the blood in the process. He then points the tip towards the middle part of the Galleon's Mast.

"Looks like they are about to Fire another round of Scorching Arrows, We better do something about it."

~~ Despite Ginryu's warning, Ronny is looking at him with wide eyes as if he saw something ridiculous, he saw something that amazed him enough for him to be stunned.

"Oi, Old man."

~~ There is no response, Ronny is still amazed at the Kid, probably anyone who can witness it, can also end up like Ronny. Both of them fought 29 Pirates, both of them bathed in blood but, only Ginryu has no visible scar, neither a bruise nor a cut can be seen from him, only blood from the Pirates this Kid has slain.

~~ Ronny just looked at Ginryu with admiration, he followed Ginryu with his eyes as the kid walks towards a barrel full of cannon balls, Ginryu took out 5 of them and throws 1 cannon ball towards Ronny hitting the Old man's nose and setting him free from being stunned.

"You could just slap me in the f..."

~~ Another ball hits him this time it was his left foot, followed by another ball hitting him on his right foot, which made him fall on his knees.

"Hey Brat, that is no longer necessary."

"It is necessary, you just lost focus and let the balls drop on your feet instead of catching them"

~~ Ronny suppressed his anger, he just et it slip and massage his aching feet.

"You now know what to do with this Balls right?"

~~ Ginryu asked as he sheathed his Katana back to its scabbard, he then picked up the other two cannon balls and walks towards Ronny. He then dropped one of the cannon balls on Ronny's aching foot, which made the Old man erupt with anger like a volcano, Ginryu only sidestepped all of Ronny's punches while waiting for Ronny's temporary anesthesia [due to his anger] to lose its effect.

~~ Ronny felt his aching foot once again and dropped on the floor, Ginryu then tossed another cannon ball and catches it.

"We should act fast, they have finally loaded those arrows.."

~~ Ronny then looked at the same Mast Ginryu mentioned earlier. The sight shocked him, he has never seen such advanced technologies.

"What the hell is that thing?"

~~ Ronny saw a pure metal mast on the middle of the wooden Mast, one would think that the metal's weight should have affected the wooden mast that is supporting it, but not even a single crack can be found on it.

"Remember the Scorching Arrows? That are the machine that are firing them."

~~ Ronny looked at Ginryu with confusion.

"How? Those Arrows are fired at succession as if they are being fired a multiple archers at a wider are."

~~ Ronny looked at the machine again, he can't believe any of what Ginryu just stated, the Mast has no holes.

"And how can that thing fire multiple scorching arrows that could last nearly half hour or so?"

~~ Ginryu grinned, he then pointed at the bottom metal that separates the massive metal with the wooden mast support.

"That thing rotates at a speed faster than an eye could follow."

"That explains the multiple arrows, but how could that thing fire an Arrow."

~~ Ronny stating the most obvious fact, an eerie noise echoed throughout the Galleon, the noise is coming from the Machine, The bottom metal part that separates the Meta Mast from the Wooden Mast started to rotate, and then the massive Metal Mast started to rotate. Ronny saw a mechanism that seems familiar, It is the same thing that lets a door pivot in a point. The Metal Mast stopped by the time the Pivot point for a door is facing the ocean, the Metal Mast slowly opened.  
~~ Ronny then saw multiple holes on the inside exactly on the part that is connected to the Rotating Mechanism. Everything is Metal, both silver and darker ones, even the cover has holes on its inner side, another set of cover, covers the Rotating Mechanism it also has holes on it.

"What is that part for?"

"That is the Part that loads all arrows and fires it simultaneously, without it the Arrows fires will be uneven making it suspicious."

~~ Ronny stands on his feet, barely holding his own due to the intense pain on his foot that has yet recover.

"Suspicious?"

~` Ginryu looked at Ronny.

"When did you see a group of Archers firing from left to right simultaneously?"

~~ Ronny looked at the machine while he shakes his head.

"So, those folks on the Dock thinks it is being fired by multiple Archers?"

~~ Ronny then picked one of the cannon balls, he tossed and catches it he does this multiple times.

"You plan to destroy that thing with cannon balls fired from those cannons right?"

~~ Ronny looked at Ginryu as he tosses and catches the cannon ball on hand, Ginryu only nods at his question which made the old man smiled.

"That wouldn't work."

~~ Ginryu glared at him.

"I'd say we sink that machine down to the bottom of the Sea."

~~ Ronny said as he let the cannon ball he tossed, dropped on the wooden floor making a crater like crack as it lands on it.

"How would you sink it?"

~~ Ronny approached one of the cannons and aims it towards another cannon, he then do the same on that cannon.

"We will make this cannons start their Mutiny."

~~ Ginryu didn't get it at first but when Ronny aimed the second cannon directly at the first cannon's hole he also grinned.

"Let's fire this Cannons against each other."

~~ The Machine's rotating mechanism started to rotate again, while the holes lit one fire one after another.

"Before that things fires another Scorching Arrows."

~~ Ronny nods he and Ginryu then started to align all cannons, having the first cannons positioned at the sides and the second cannon positioned near cabins and gun powders. It's almost 30 minutes since they started positioning the Cannons, Ginryu then felt cold breeze blow his hair.

"That was one cold wi…nd"

~~ Ginryu was shocked when he turned to look at the dock, Ronny noticed the quiet state the Kid was in.

"Hey Kid help me with this."

"Are you sure, your Princess is nothing like a snow women?"

~~ Ronny stopped he then looked at what Ginryu is staring at.

"What happened?"

~~ Ronny runs towards the side facing the dock.

"Oh No."

~~ Ronny saw Ice covering the Dock and is spreading towards the Castle Gate and the Galleon.

"Ginryu, come here and fire the first cannons, let's start it now!"

~~ Ronny then looked at the bridge connecting the Castle from the Dock.

"Princess Elsa!"

~~ Ronny saw Elsa sitting on the ground while covering her Face although Elsa is wearing a different dress Ronny noticed that it was her due to the ice coming from the girl. Ronny then looked towards the castle he can see the Ice is slower in terms of spreading at that point than how the ice spreads at the dock.

"She can still suppress it, Ginryu Fire it now, We mustn't let Princess Anna know about this."

~~ Ginryu stopped.

"There is another princess?"

~~ Ronny then unsheathed his broadsword.

"Just fire it!"

~~ Ronny then cuts a rope tied on a escape boat, he then grabs 2 sets of paddle and throws it to the boat.

"Hurry and we'll escape."

~~ Ginryu waited for Ronny to jump to the boat he then runs with a torch on hand and passes the fire to the cannon's igniter in the process. Ginryu jumps down the escape boat as soon as the first cannons fires its load towards the inside of the second cannons making a explosive reaction.

~~ Ronny catches Ginryu but the explosion caught them both, their escape boat is already useless due to the sea being frozen, then a massive explosion bigger than the previous explosion caught even the boat melting the Frozen sea in the process.

* * *

Arendelle's Docks

~~ Going back in time, 25 minutes before the explosion.

~~ Paul and the others are holding off the Pirates at the Dock, Kai are also holding them off at bay while watching Elsa, but as minutes pass Kai notices a disturbance in Elsa's Ice, it was becoming more fierce, more destructive, more violent.

~~ Elsa can no longer take it, the fight, and the blood. All of it is taking a toll on the young maiden's kind heart, it was corrupting her, it was painting red and black on her blank white canvas of innocence. Of this she is aware, she doesn't want it, she don't want to be violent, another form, familiar to her was taking over, the warmth feeling emitted by the Green Orb are not around, Fear was taking over.

~~ Kai approached Elsa once he confirmed that the previous Elsa he knew is back and will become a Big problem.

"M'lady are you alright?"

~~ To keep the morality of the Men fighting the pirates, Elsa nods. Kai didn't responded, but he still keeps an eye on Elsa. Kai approached 5 Paladins and ordered them to surround and escort Elsa at his command, the Paladins nods, and they slowly surrounded Elsa, they made a distance from Elsa to as not raise suspicion.

~~ A few minutes later, one of the Knights nearly got hit by a lance made from Ice, Elsa panicked, but she tried to hide it, Kai noticed it by a few crystal like ice shards rising from the ground.

"Now!"

~~ A Loud Thunderous Shout came from Kai's throat, he shouted as if he intends to end the fight with that shout, the pirates holds their ground as if they expect an attack that can't be blocked while fighting, but that is not what that Shout is about.

~~ The 5 Paladins heard it. They closed their distance with Elsa and slowly moved towards the Bridge connecting the Castle to the Dock, Elsa was also stunned by Kai's shout, which made her realize that she was being escorted by 5 Paladins towards the castle.

~~ Elsa looked at Kai, which gave him a thumbs up and a cool guy grin "like in a toothpaste model where in the teeth sparkles". This shivers Elsa to her bones, but she, noticing the crystal ice shards, only smiled faces the castle. She can no longer take it all, all those blood and violence, she hugged herself, as if the Ice felt cold.

~~ Kai also followed a few meters behind Elsa's escort, but a cold wind blew, from the dock towards the castle. Elsa also felt it, she noticed the time stop, as if the ice particles can be seen floating in mid air, she turned around, she saw Kai looking at her, the time continued slowly, blood slowly came out from Kai's stomach, He fell down on his Knees, A pirate then appeared from behind him and took the Knife that has stabbed from his Stomach, Kai Fell facing down.  
~~ Elsa's time stopped, everything became quiet, then a tear came falling from her left eye, it fell, it hasn't turned ice, it fell down to her feet, and a sound of ice shattering was heard, even though the tear is not Ice itself, that sound was heard.

~~ Then from the very spot the tear dropped, ice slowly cripple thru thin air, as if a tiny explosion occurred, everything is stopped, making the tiny ice explosions look as if it occurred in light speed if everything is in normal pace. Then time reverted back to normal, the explosions indeed are in light speed, everyone in the Dock was frozen, every living thing was frozen.

~~ But it didn't stopped there, under her feet ice started to spread not only under her feet but also under the feet of those people that have been frozen, the Dock's ground freezes in instant, then it spread to the Sea towards the Galleon, Elsa now is panicking she remembers Anna, she then focused her attention to the ice spreading towards the Castle's Gates, she puts her hands in front of her, she then tried to grab something and pulls it, she tried all her best to stop it, she didn't succeed but she was able to slow it down on spreading towards the Castle's Gate.

~~ Elsa dropped on her knees, everywhere she looks at are now covered in ice. The Paladin the surrounds her, now looks like an Ice sculpture. Elsa started to cry to her heart's content, by this time when she started to become emotional, An explosion occurred, the explosion that was planned by Ronny and Ginryu.

~~ Along with the explosion fire arrows was also fired, but they are scattered some hits the frozen sea melting the ice and turning it back into water, some hits the bridge melting the ice spreading towards the castle's Gate, but some of the fire Arrow's hits the frozen pirates resulting in them melting with nothing to identify them, no bones or anything was left.

~~ Elsa didn't noticed that part, what she noticed after the explosion is the melting of the ice spreading towards the castle's Gate and an unknown flying being that landed on the Dock, the same time the Fog was formed due to the reaction between Ice and Fire emitted by the debris from the exploded Galleon.

.

~~ Elsa then saw the unknown flying being as it stand from where it just landed, the fog is getting thicker and thicker by seconds, she only took a glance of tattered pieces of clothes swaying from the being. The Fog then fully covered everything, all she could see now is white Fog and the shadow of the figure.

~~ Elsa noticed the figure moving towards her, she also noticed a small figure right besides it, she then heard a familiar voice.

"Princess Elsa."

~~ It was Ronny's voice.

"Gramps?"

~~ The voice gave Elsa a little hope in her heart.

"Take it easy now, Princess everything will be alright."

"But…"

~~ Elsa looked around, she could only see Thick Ice below her and thick Fog around her.

"Everything is White."

~~ Elsa started to sob.

"It…. It was all my fault…. If I hadn't."

~~ Elsa heard a rumbling noise from the direction where the Figure came from, she heard it from the Docks, it was loud and she knew it was not a good indication.

"It is not yet over, something will surely happen."

~~ The noise stopped her from sobbing, but then after realizing that the ice is only just the beginning for something much more dangerous, she started to breakdown to cry, she hugged her own legs in front of her and buried her face between her legs as if on shame.

~~ Elsa soon felt warm hands wrapping around her own hands, she looked up she then saw Ronny crouching in front of her. Ronny is freezing to death and so does the Kid besides him named Ginryu whom is shaking heavily due to the cold Ice below him. There is an icicle sticking out of their nostrils, and probably due to the explosion Ginryu now has wound on his cheeks, but Ronny has the worst face between the two but, he rejects the fact that he is injured and gave Elsa a smile.

"Yes It is not yet over, Princess Elsa, Just wait for some times and the Sun will surely Rise and melts the Ice."

"But…"

~~ Ronny releases Elsa's hands, Ice can be seen crawling from his bottom legs, Ginryu then speak just as the Ice is reaches his neck.

"I haven't known you yet and this is the first time I saw you but."

~~ Ginryu looked at Elsa's eyes which made Elsa also looked into his eyes.

"If you could create Ice, you could also melt it by yourself."

~~ Ronny's arms then wrapped around Ginryu's Body as if to cover it, Ice then reaches his two arms freezing it right after Ginryu freezes.

"Just wait for the Sun, It will Rise soon."

~~ Ronny then looked at the Direction where the Galleon exploded.

"Or He might come and try to help us if he could."

~~ Ronny then placed his chin on top of Ginryu's head just before the ice freeze his neck.

"That is if he keep his promise."

~~ Ronny then gave a smile just before the Ice freezes his mouth, then just a matter of seconds before the ice completely freezes him.

~~ Elsa was left shocked, panic started to raise again, the hope she had when she saw Ronny was gone.  
The Ice began to thick, solid white ice started to eat her previous crystal clear ice, everything touched by the solid ice turned into a more fragile object than before.

~~ Elsa turned her gaze at the direction where she thinks the Castle Gate was, she once again hugged her own Legs buried her own head on it and started to cry silently.

"Are you just a dream?"

~~ Elsa remembered the Green Flickering Object she thought as a Firefly.

"If not the where are you? When I needed you the most."

~~ Elsa lost all hope, she just let her Ability lose control and turn everything into solid Ice.

"Whoa!"

~~ Elsa lifted her head slightly and gazed at the direction where she heard the voice, due to the wind she didn't recognize the voice.

"It's currently summer but, It sure does freezing."

~~ Elsa 's eyes stared on the thick Fog waiting for an opportunity to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice.

"Oi, you there, You know what happened here?"

~~ Elsa knowing that she is the only one able to move stands up and walks towards the voice.

"Do you even speak?"

~~ Elsa now recognized the voice, it was the same voice the Green Orb has, now she surely knows it, it was a voice rightful for someone around the same age as hers or slightly older, Elsa then hastens her walking speed to see the person's face.

"Finally."

~~ Elsa said as she closes her eyes, her speed then rises up as if she is running, but with her hands holding the bottom of her dress.

"(You truly do exist to help me. If only I can see your face.)"

~~ Elsa heard the same rumbling noise she heard before, but she ignored it.

"(No I will see your face now.) Kyahhhh"

~~ The crumbling noise became louder, the part of the bridge ahead of her became a fragile solid Ice, just a touch of her heel brought that part to rubles down the Frozen Sea, Luckily Elsa had a fast reflex, she manage to waltz back a few steps saving her own from falling.

"Are you alright?"

~~ Elsa nods despite her knowing that the young man might not have seen her do so.

"Thanks for the concern."

"I guess you better be careful, that is one large gap for a hole in a bridge."

"Yeah, I guess so."

~~ Elsa tried to catch a glimpse but the Fog disappoints her.

"So Who are you? And how come you are here, are you somehow a traveler?"

~~ There is a slight delay in seconds.

"I uhh. I was saved by someone named Ronny. I forgot my past, my name, everything."

~~ Elsa felt sorry for the young man.

"Sorry about that."

"No, and uhh, name is Ricky, that guy, lying over there he gave me that name, I even doubt if the name even suit me, heh, I'm thankful though, It's better to have a name than to never have, right?."

"Ricky, is not even your real name."

"You can say that."

~~ Yes the person Elsa knew as the owner of the voice she heard before was none other than Ricky, the young man that was saved by Ronny in the forest and was named Ricky by Kai.

"(When will I know you personal?)"

~~ Elsa looked at the Gap at the Bridge.

"(Tsk, you truly timed it when I'm about to see his face, huh.)"

~~ Ricky then started to talk once again.

"Well we better do something about this Thick, Solid Ice? It's a Solid Ice? This'll be hard to melt this type of ice some might not even be saved from being frozen."

~~ Elsa then puts her hand in front of her in a noble like pose.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Well, we'll start by lighting up some torch and melts the ice, carefully, I'll melt the people here you melt those 7 people behind you."

~~ Elsa widened her eyes, her noble pose was gone and her hands swayed on her sides.

"Ho…How'd you know about 7 people here? I can't even see them from where I'm standing right now due to this thick Fog."

~~ Ricky Shrugged.

"I uh, I don't know, I just somehow knows it."

~~ Elsa has the expression of someone who doesn't buy a lame joke.

"Yeah Right."

"I'm telling the truth, as a matter of fact I can sense? I can sense it."

~~ Elsa now change her expression into a curiosity.

"Sense what?"

"I can sense the numbers of people around me."

"Is that so? Then how many people are there in this island?"

~~ Elsa couldn't see it but Ricky just shrugged from her question.

"I don't know, I just know that there is 500 people in this spot and add the 7 people on that part plus the two of us, therefore there is a total of 509."

~~ Elsa then blushed.

"(Did he just say us?)"

~~ Elsa then shakes her head.

"(No, no, he only meant us not being Frozen, wait.)"

"So are you ready? We better start melting this guys."

~~ Elsa cleared her throat.

"Isn't the Ice spreading over there?"

~~ Ricky scan his own surroundings, he can see solid Ice down his feet and around the bridge from where he is standing, he than walks a bit further away from the gap and saw Kai's body frozen by the solid Ice, he then noticed the crystal Ice he saw earlier being eaten by the solid Ice.

"Yes it is still spreading it looks like not everyone is in solid ice, yet, that is if the Solid Ice spread with a speed like this I think I can still save those further away at the Dock and this bridge, The one who gave me my current name is in solid ice though, I'll better start with him."

~~ Just as Ricky tried to move further away Elsa tried to stop him.

"Wait."

"What? We should do this right now."

~~ Answered by Ricky with an irritated tone

"Please don't feel that way, I just have a question."

~~ Ricky gave a deep sigh.

"Go ahead."

"Why does the Ice doesn't even freeze you?"

~~ Elsa waited for an answer but Ricky didn't replied, Ricky was frozen not by the Ice but by Elsa's question in which he also doesn't even know for himself.

"(Why does the Ice doesn't freeze me?)"

~~ That question sounds on Ricky's head for a couple of minutes, he then finally answered Elsa.

"Ask my Mom, I don't know for myself."

~~ Elsa sweat drop, Ricky on the other hand had a troll face.

"You forgot everything right?"

"Change Topic please, I don't know for myself."

"Well that is your body you should know what is happening on yourself."

~~ Elsa said confidently as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Let it Go."

"I won't, answer that first."

"These guy's Lives are more important than that."

~~ Elsa gave a deep sigh

"O.K. but you have to find out why, is that clear?"

"Yes Mom."

~~ Elsa nods why still her arms are crossed.

"Good now let's start this.. Kyahhhh."

~~ The ground where Elsa was standing gave up, it didn't even gave a warning it just crumble down to the frozen sea just like what happened before.

~~ Elsa had her eyes closed but she then felt wind burst towards her it was not a cold breeze of wind caused by the ice, it was warm as if the ice doesn't exist, warm as the natural breeze of the wind during summer, she then felt someone's warm hand grabbing her by the waist, she felt relieve that she didn't fell that high.

"We better hurry and stop this as fast as we could, the solid ice turns everything into a fragile objects."

~~ It was Ricky who saved her from falling, question entered Elsa's mind of how did Ricky manage to jump the Gap, another rumbling noise was heard, Elsa then felt something warm dropped on her face but before she could touch it Ricky hugged her tight and jump off towards a stable part of the bridge, but that also won't last long.

~~ Elsa closing her eyes shut, felt that she was being carried by Ricky.

"So you're a clingy type."

~~ Elsa blushes when Ricky said that, she then noticed her arms tightly wrapped around Ricky's neck and her face close to his face, she then forced herself off of Ricky and landed on her own feet.

~~ Ricky then noticed that the solid ice speeds up by the time Elsa landed on the ice, he also noticed that it was coming from her feet.

"So you are the one responsible with this Icy Mess."

~~ Elsa looked at her feet and taps the ground with her left foot's tip while with each tap layer of solid Ice spreads from where she taps.

"I can't control it."

"Can't control it? Have you tried controlling it?"

"I have, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of making it worst."

"That is your problem, Why don't you erase it, try it without worrying about making it worst."

"I can't."

~~ Elsa trails down her left elbow down to her left hand with her right hand.

"I.."

~~ She then felt Ricky's hand on her shoulder, she felt it incredibly warm, she touched it and felt the ice below her melting, she looked down Ricky's hand then move from her shoulder towards her cheek, He slowly caressed and then pinched her cheeks.

"Why the sad face Cutie."

"What!"

~~ Elsa shoved Ricky's hand not because he pinched her cheeks but because of what he said.

"Don't say such stupid things, I'm the Older Princess and future Queen of Arendelle."

~~ Elsa said stubbornly.

"You might be the Princess and the future queen, but I'm the Prince of…."

~~ Ricky trailed off, he knew he was a prince but from what kingdom he didn't know, he soon felt irritated, as if the title prince reminds him of someone he hated the most.

"Prince of?"

~~ Elsa asked with an expression of both curious and mockery.

"Forget it, it just irritates me."

~~ Elsa then remembered that she wanted to see Ricky's face, but because of the thick Fog she can only see Ricky's manly figure, she walks a bit towards Ricky she then stopped, she touched her cheek and checks it, she also did it at her waist and her shoulder but she didn't saw what she intend to see from it.

~~ Elsa now had a worried expression, she saw Ricky's full body from behind, Ricky was looking at the Dock side he was standing there while holding a iron pipe at his left hand and had his right hand in a fist form, Ricky has a gloomy aura around him probably because of the word prince might have reminded him of something or someone but, that is not what concerned Elsa, she was concerned because of the round wound so large that it nearly covers his whole back, it was dried but one can say that it will take months before it fully recovered.

~~ Elsa covers her mouth, her legs shakes at Ricky's sight, not only large wound she also noticed blood slowly dropping from his biceps, arms, legs and his neck, but for some reason only that large dried wound can be seen at his back other than that no other sign of neither wounds nor scar around it can be seen, except to the 4 purple tattoo around the large dried wound, the 4 purple tattoo that looks like ends of Bones somehow looks like a compass tattoo for Elsa for each tattoo is perfectly shows North, South East and West, but Elsa can see burn marks around the wound telling her that the center of that compass tattoo at Ricky's back were intended to be erased by burning it.

~~ Elsa remembered someone saying that a man who engages in a fight and weather he lost or won the fight, if he has no sign of wound or scar at his back then that is a sign that that man fought bravely and not like a coward but, in Ricky's state Elsa is in doubt she can see fresh wounds not on the back but on the other parts which can be concluded that Ricky fought bravely, but the dried scar at his back is another story, for Elsa that large scar is not a sign of cowardice nor bravery, she felt that something deeper is behind it.

~~ Elsa didn't moved, she doesn't want to see Ricky's face in such state. Ricky then lifted the iron pipe and breaks it in two, Ricky lends the other pipe to Elsa and for some reason fire ignited on its end the same goes to the other pipe Ricky is holding, Elsa took the Pipe with her head looking down, she then take a few steps behind.

~~ Ricky noticed the gloomy face of Elsa, he then pinched Elsa's chin gently and raised it up. Elsa now have no choice but to see Ricky's face.

~~ Elsa saw a young man's face in bruises and blood a sight that befitted a warrior, she also noticed the another large wound on Ricky's chest but that is slightly smaller than the wound at his back, she then realized that both wounds is somehow connected to each other, for that wound is also dried.

~~ Elsa didn't vomited, she has no concern she is not even worried that Ricky is wounded all over his front side and that his black shorts and boots has blood stains on it, for every wound that Ricky had is no matched for what Elsa saw, a much reassuring smile a grin that was etched on Ricky's face.

"You are not mad?"

~~ Ricky then had an expression of someone who are curious.

"Why would I be mad at you? cutie."

"Stop talking to me like that."

"I will talk to anyone in a manner that I see fit."

"I'm a Queen."

~~ Ricky's expression is that of someone saying 'Oh really'

"Oh really, you're a Queen."

~~ Elsa nods, Ricky then moved his face closer to Elsa's face.

"Future Queen to be precise, right?"

"I will be a queen."

"That's more like it, cause the way you said it before…."

"Enough chit-chat."

~~ Elsa said while irritated.

"OK Fine if that is what you want."

~~ Ricky then put his hand off of Elsa's chin, he then walks a bit towards the gap and posed as if he will jump huge gap.

"You will jump that Gap?"

~~ Ricky nods.

"Everything was just new to me, including how I manage to know the number of those in the dock."

"How will you manage to jump that gap?"

"I will jump in air."

~~ Elsa was dumbfounded, everything was also new to her, she then let it slipped and then remembered something.

"Does the name Ace rings to you?"

~~ Ricky looked at Elsa.

"Somehow rings a bell but, I don't remember, I think I probably met that guy before. Why?"

~~ Elsa felt down she thought Ricky was Ace.

"I wanted to meet Ace in person, I thought you were him when I heard your voice, You two have the same voice."

"Sorry, I will tell you If I remember someone named Ace."

~~ Ricky rotated his upper body slowly making his Right bicep face the Gap as if to charge up his jump, he then taps the Icy ground with the bottom of the iron Pipe he is holding with his left hand.

~~ Elsa noticed another tattoo on Ricky's left Bicep other than the compass tattoo she saw earlier at Ricky's back, the fire from the Pipe is on her line of sight as if the fire itself doesn't want her to see it.

~~ Ricky stopped tapping the icy ground and lowers his upper body he then let the fire touch the icy ground, now that the fire no longer covers the tattoo, Elsa can now read it she was shocked.

~~ Ricky then jumped towards the gap, Elsa was still in shock but she soon shake her head when she saw Ricky kicks on thin air which gave him a boost, Elsa can saw Ricky jump on thin air.

"How can he do that?"

~~ Elsa just let it slipped, she then remembered the tattoo but more precisely the wound on that bicep, Elsa shiver by remembering it, the wound still have something on it that looks like the tip of a spear that was stuck on it because of that sight Elsa forgot what the Tattoo is, she knew it was letter tattoo, and all she can remember about it is the letter S the was crossed out.

"His real name probably starts with S, but why is it crossed?"

~~ Elsa then walks towards the 5 Paladins whom are frozen, but before she could melt their Ice, she slipped on a puddle, it hurts her for she fell on the rough ground.

"Ground?"

~~ Elsa ignores her aching back and looks around she then saw all Ice melting faster and turning everything into puddle, this is the same thing that happened 3 months ago on her room. She then saw multiple green orbs coming from the direction of the castle.

~~ Elsa looked at the direction where Ricky went, and then at the castle.

"So he is not Ace after all."

~~` Elsa frowned she then stands and runs towards the castle gate she ignored Ronny and Ginryu along with the others as all of them returned back to life.

~~ Ronny catch a glimpse of what is happening she then saw as Elsa passed right thru him.

"Fireflies?"

~~ He also saw multiple green orbs that look like fireflies coming from the castle, one of the orbs landed on Ginryu whom are still being melted, Ronny touched it and he felt warm heat on it.

"This is not Fireflies, Green Orbs?"

~~ Ronny looked at the castle, she saw Elsa opened the castles gate and enters it, he then heard snores coming from Ginryu.

"He fell asleep."

~~ Ronny placed Ginryu on the bridge's side, he then asked one of the now awake Paladins to secure Ginryu, Ronny walked a bit towards the dock and was shocked by the gap.

"What the? There is no gap here before."

~~ Ronny stand on the end as he waited for the Fog to clear at the dock, He then saw Ricky kneeling on his and then collapsed.

"Ricky!"

~~ Ronny shouted as he saw Ricky's dried wound act up again, blood started to flow out of it, two men then approached Ricky's fallen body, they are Kai which is being supported by Paul.

~~ Kai kneeled down to check up on Ricky, he then signed to Ronny that the young man was fallen asleep which relaxes Ronny. The guards that was frozen on the dock was all safe, but for the Pirates some of them was still frozen solid only few survive and became prisoner, the total of 300 pirates that attacked was cut down to only 5 pirates.

~~ Paul noticing the large gap in the bride ordered the Guards to take woods and make a temporary pathway, Kai on the other hand ordered most Guards to imprison the 5 pirates, and he ordered few of them to bring home the evacuated Towns people.

~~ Paul then saw a pirates flag laying around, he then used it to cover Ricky's body, but before he could lay it completely he noticed something, there is a similarity between the compass like tattoo that Ricky had with the Pirates flag, he then looked around and puts the pirates flag on top of Ricky's body.

"This lad, He.."

~~ Paul paused for a moment, he then looked at Ronny whom are playing with the puddle.

"I better talk to that kid about this."

* * *

Arendelle's Castle ground

~~ Elsa made it inside, there she saw a black figure of a person.

"Hey!"

~~ The figure noticed her, and runs inside the castle.

"Hey, wait."

~~ Elsa runs toward it.

"Are you Ace?"

~~ Elsa followed the Figure towards the hallway, there she lost sight of it.

"Ace? Please tell me you are Ace, right?"

~~ Elsa then saw the figures shadow on the second floor, she slowly climbed the stair to see it, but only for her disappointment, the figure was gone.

"Why are you always Gone when I wanted to talk to you."

~~` Elsa remembered the times she saw the figure within that castle, it was always midnight, she always chase it, with caution as to as not disturbed Anna whom are sleeping.

"Lost Memories."

~~ This time was different, Elsa knew it, she heard the same voice Ricky and the Green Orb had.

"Broken Family."

~~ Elsa let the voice talk, she concentrate on predicting on where the voice is coming from.

"Unprecedented Birth of a Demon's Child."

~~ Much to Elsa's disappointment once again, the voice is only an Echo, she can't predict the actual location of the voice.

"A Demon? Or a person who opens the door to a new Era."

"A Demon for others, a King for everyone."

"Kaizoku Oni."

~~ The language is Foreign for Elsa, she didn't know what that even means.

"Pirate King."

~~ Elsa became curious as to what the voice said.

"Pirate King."

~~ The voice continued.

"I Hate him."

"Everyone would probably hate someone who became a pirate king."

~~ Elsa said as if she is having a conversation with the Voice, but actually the voice is only saying what it feels.

"I was born because of him."

~~ The voice continued.

"My Mother Died because of him."

~~ Elsa remembered her Parents.

"You also lost your family huh."

~~ The voice continued.

"Because of Me, she also died."

"If I hadn't been born she wouldn't have died, My little Brother Luffy wouldn't have cried."

"So you also have a little sibling."

~~ Elsa said while looking at the far hall which is the direction where her room on the right and Anna's room on the left hall entrance can be found.

"I won't have died in front of him."

~~ Those words shocked Elsa.

"You…"

~~ Elsa trembled and falls on her knees.

"You.. Died?"

~~ The voice continued.

"Old Man Whitebeard might have survive."

"Luffy.. I believe in you, you will reach your dream, you will be the Pirate King."

~~ Elsa was shocked, she knew the voice hated The Pirate King but the voice is also rooting for its little brother to be a Pirate King.

"You're one hell of a brother after all."

~~ There was silence, then a burst of light occurred.

"Ore wa Portgas D. Ace…"

~~ Elsa heard it clearly, she doesn't understand it but she knew the voice is talking about someone named Portgas D. Ace.

"Is that Ace's full name? Then where is he?"

~~ Fire then engulfs the whole Hallway, but it doesn't even burn neither the furniture nor does it harm her.

"Mera Mera no Mi no Tamashi"

~~ The Fire then gathers around Elsa and formed a person in flames, the fire being has the same figure of Ricky, and wears a cowboy hat, a hat that Elsa haven't seen yet anywhere, a long coat made of fire.

~~ The fire being gently touched Elsa, Elsa didn't felt fear she felt the same warm she felt 3 months ago on her room.

"Try to help Ace would ya."

~~ The Fire being then burst into smaller Green orbs, they all then danced around Elsa and one by one disappear.

"Ace can help you control it, until then we will help you control the Ice."

~~ Elsa then lost consciousness, the maid who saw the burst of light came to the hallway and saw her laying down unconscious., they brought her to her room along with a single Green Orb they didn't even noticed.

* * *

On a Cliff

~~ mountains that surrounds Arendelle on a cliff that has a perfect view of the castle can be seen from top of it. There was a man wearing a noble uniform standing on that cliff bravely ignoring the hazard that might befall him, a man wearing all black then approached him and gave him a map.

"So this is the map of Arendelle's castle floor plan, you truly are great at sneaking and making maps in instant."

~~ The noble person then reviews the map, he then grinned.

"Plan B is now on track, the Pre-requisite of the plan is finished, Let's Start Plan A, on the Coronation Day."

~~ The man then turned his gaze at the distant, the man in black then disappears right after kneeling before the noble.

"I'll have my own Kingdom One way or another."

* * *

Sorry but the previous title was just a draft.

This is as of April 20 2014.

Chapter 2 was also change if you don't mind.

* * *

Questions you wanted to ask just asks away, I won't bit the fangs are just a prop.

You have some suggestions, you can try and suggest it, just don't expect that it will be included, I will only include things in the story as I see fit, on the date that I have planned of course.

* * *

Future chars that will be seen here, should I spoil you?

Aokiji and a certain Ice Cool Guy who liked to play pranks during Snow Day.  
I guess you know who.

And he will join a certain group.


	5. Chapter 5: Unique

The following Movie Story and Manga/ Anime are not owned by the Author which is Me ^_^, Yep Me So Beat it, anyway I Do Not Own both Frozen and One Piece.

^_^ Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Firefly

Chapter 5: Unique

* * *

Arendelle

~~ At a certain plaza where war is currently undergoing, where blood spills, skins being cut or pierced, magazine being emptied, sword being coated with blood and where explosion can be heard everywhere as if it is New Years Eve, yet sound of people crying can be heard.  
~~ Not only one person, not a single group but, a whole crew of Pirates are in agony, not because their enemy the Marines are gaining grounds against them and that they are being pushed back towards the sea, well the pirates are intending to go back to the sea but, for some reason they stopped, and that reason is also the reason why all of them are crying.  
~~ In between the Pirates that are crying and those of them who are fighting while crying, are a 2 young man, one of them is sitting while looking at the other young man dropped to its knee.  
~~ The one who dropped to its knee is topless showing his back and his chest both have the same wound but the chest wound is slightly smaller than the wound at the back, the person also wears a black short with a belted blue pocket at the left leg, an orange elbow pad and a necklace made of red beads.  
~~ For this young man everything was blurry, he isn't even aware that there is a war going on around, he didn't even know the faction of pirates and marines, It was so blurry even the young man at his front he can't even recognize, but one thing he know is that the young man in front of him is his little brother. The young man in front of him talked.

"*C*!"

~~ He can't hear what the young man just said, but he know that he called him by his name.  
"Oi A**!"

~~ He still can't hear it.

"You told me, you promised me!"

~~ He can now hear what the young man is saying.

"You promised, That you won't die!"

~~ He smiled, he looked down at the ground and touched his chest, because of the wound, it was bleeding badly.

"Right? **E, you won't Die, right?"

~~ He realized that the only word he can't hear is his name, but even so he still smiled and put his hand on the young man's shoulder, for some reason, his vision shifted away from his body, and it focused on his face.  
~~ What he saw was, of course himself, with blood on his face and is crying, He then heard his own voice being used by the person which is also himself in front of his vision.

"I'm alive you Idiot."

~~ He is not the one who intended to say those words, he can no longer comprehend what he is seeing his vision once again shifted, he can now view the full picture of himself but the young man is still blurry.  
"How can I die, leaving a weak and Idiotic Little Brother like you behind?"

~~ Slowly the blurriness of the young man is fading, soon he saw a young man wearing a straw-hat, yellow vest and red shorts, the face's blur is taking too long to fade.  
"2 Days?"

~~ He heard an unfamiliar voice coming from nowhere, he can't control his vision, and he can't look left, right, up, down or even rotate his vision. He can't figure out who is talking, it was not the voice his little brother used. He then noticed the Face slowly giving details, he then finally saw his Little brothers face, ~~ He was happy, at last he could see his little brothers face but, his vision turned black in instant, he felt pain, and he then opened his eyes and saw a wooden ceiling, It was all just a dream, and he knew it, but instead of smiling he put all of his attention into the matter at hand the cause of his pain.

~~ It was 2 days after the Pirates tried to raid Arendelle, Ronny allowed Ginryu to stay at his house in the forest along with Ricky. The cottage is not that admirable, it was full of metals outside, cut woods lay around. It was a two floor cottage, Ricky is sleeping in one of the 4 rooms on the 2nd floor, he was sleeping for almost 2 days straight. But now he is fully awake with a bump on his head.  
"Let Me Go, you bastard Grrr, Let Me Go."

~~ Ricky is holding a Kid by the neck, it was Ginryu whom are holding a frying pan, while kicking on Midair and swaying his fist and the frying pan towards Ricky, Ricky then grabs the frying pan and forcefully took it from Ginryu, he then slammed the Frying Pan on Ginryu's Head while still holding him by the neck.

~~ Ronny whom are cutting woods outside heard the commotion, he left the axe and picked up a sledge hammer and rushed towards the room where Ricky is sleeping and Saw Ginryu's head covered with Bump.  
"What the hell are you two doing?"

~~ Ginryu while shaking lifts his finger and points towards Ricky.

"His fault."

~~ Ricky throws Ginryu towards the wooden wall without a second thought, he then throws the frying pan towards the Kid.

"Enough Ricky!"

~~ Ricky looked at Ronny, he then points at a single bleeding bump on his head and then pulled a nail that was deeply nailed on it.

"That Kid whoever he is, is much much worse than..."

~~ Ricky dazed he dropped on the bed, few tears fell down from his eyes and smiled, he then puts his hands on his head.

"I… I…"

~~ Ricky gulped

"I can't still remember my Little Brother's name!"

~~ Ronny only sweat drop.

"Well that escalated quickly."

~~ Ricky breakdown to a cry,

"Now that is too much."

~~ Ginryu noticed Ricky crying and insulted young man resulting in him being stuffed inside a cabinet by Ricky.

"Stop that Ricky, That Kid is no match for you."

~~ Ronny dropped the sledge hammer by the door and grabbed Ricky and pulls him away from Ginryu who gave another insulting comeback.

"Both of you suck, eat this."

~~ Ginryu gave a dirty finger in both hands which enraged Ronny leaving Ricky to only watched as Ronny stuff The poor bastard inside a luggage bag.

"I'll send you to Hell you little Brat."

~~ Ronny then zipped the Luggage wherein Ginryu was stuffed in, he then sit on it, Ricky then looked at the luggage bag with Pity.

"It's already been two days, since you collapsed."

~~ Ronny said, Ricky looked at the open window, he watched as a little bird got assisted in flying by a larger bird, he smiled on the sight, his eyes are no longer teary due to Ginryu.

"I finally saw his face in my dream, it was just for a moment but it sure made me happy but, I can't still remember his name, nor comprehend the name he was calling me."

"Your little brother?"

~~ Ricky Nods, Ronny then jumped and let his butt lands on top of the wiggling luggage, blood gushed out, Ricky then grabs the luggage that was stuck on Ronny's butt, he then saw a Knife sticking out from within and then tossed the luggage outside the window.

"Who is that brat?"

"He is Ginryu."

~~ Ronny said while he massage the part where in the knife stabbed.

"He said he is a Samurai."

~~ Ricky looked at the Luggage bag that was opened forcefully from within with a knife.

"A Samurai with a bratty attitude? How come he even qualified?"

~~ Ronny looked at Ricky as if he wanted to learn more about Samurai.

"You knew something about Samurais?"

~~ Ricky nods.

"I could remember some of it, Honorable swordsman, with a pride, but that one is worst, a bratty one."

~~ Ronny nods in agreement as he kicked the door shut stunning Ginryu who rushed from the lower floor towards the room, Ricky then opened the door and grabs Ginryu and throws him outside the window.

"I also found out about this."

~~ Ricky showed Ronny that he can ignite his hands on Fire, he then throws a fire ball down to Ginryu who then run around while being burned by the fire.

"This made me think I am the person in my dreams. The one who supposedly Died."

~~ Ronny looked down at Ginryu who puts out the fire, which then looked at them with a more deadly gaze.

"And this Shirohige you talk a lot, who is he in your life?"

~~ Ricky Shrugged.

"I still don't know about our relationship except that I respected that man, that is all I could remember."

~~ Ronny adjusted a few nails on the wooden floor beneath the door he looked at window as if he is aiming at something, he closed the door then sits on the nearby chair, and grabs the sledge hammer he dropped before.

"Do you know someone named Ace?"

~~ Ricky shakes his head.

"The girl from the other day also asked me if by chance I know someone by that name."

"Do you remember your real name now?"

~~ Ricky shakes his head again and looked towards the door.

"All I could remember is the time where I supposedly Died, My Little Brother and…"

~~ The Door was forcefully kicked open by Ginryu, the same time Ginryu step on top of the adjusted floor Ronny slammed the sledge hammer down towards the end of the wooden floor lifting the end bellow the door throwing Ginryu out of the open window.

"Me sailing the Sea like a Freeman."

"Like a Pirate?"

~` Ricky only shrugged

"Change topic."

~~ Ace then slammed the door as Ginryu is about to enter the room at fast speed, stunning the kid once again, Ronny removed the remaining nails of the adjusted wooden floor.

"What happened to the Pirates who attacked us?"

~~ Ginryu bangs the door hard enough to open it then stabbed the ground with a katana, but the wooden floor is no longer there instead only a hole leading down below towards the Living Room, Ginryu falls on this childish trick. Ronny then answered Ricky while he nails down the wooden floor he just removed.

"Most of them Killed themselves, looks like a new Pirate crew, they don't let themselves get captured, but."

"But?"

"Some of them didn't do it they allowed themselves to be captured, saying something like we will follow our Captains Death."

~~ Ricky helped aligning the wooden floor.

"Their Captain Died?"

~~ Ronny Shrugged

"We all Saw how the Captain lead the suicide of his Subordinates. But this remaining Pirates said that their Captain Died a Year and 4 Months ago and they were just forcefully been recruited to join those Scum. Now they are willing to follow their Captain towards the other world, they even said something like they are too shameful enough not to be called a Pirate under their Captains Famous Crew and Jolly Roger, and the only thing they could do is to die in the hands of an executioner, while they held their head High."

~~ They now have finished re-aligning and fixing the wooden floor, Ginryu is now outside sharpening his Katana.

"How many Pirates are left?"

~~ Ronny showed a peace sign to Ricky.

"Two, One talkative and one reclusive."

"A reclusive Pirate?"

"The talkative one, said that the one who turned reclusive respected their captain more than anyone on their crew, became reclusive when they all haven't had the chance of saving their own captain."

"Looks like an Interesting Bunch, Can I see them?"

~~ Ronny nods

"You can they will be executed this afternoon at the Execution Plaza, they are currently held at the Prison found at the cliff near the sea, But you need a permission from the Queen Er.. the Older Princess."

~~ Ricky nods he then throws the sledge hammer outside the window landing right at the sharpening tool that Ginryu is currently using, breaking the tool into pieces.

* * *

Arendelle's Castle

~~ Ricky made it inside the Castle grounds. He is wearing a sleeveless shirt made of bandages, black shorts with black belt paired with a black steel toe boots and he still has the necklace that has a Heart pendant with Fire design engraved on it.

~~ There he was accompanied by Paul, and both of them are soaked with sea water. Lucky for Ricky he is not wearing heavy armor unlike Paul. The two dried themselves at the entrance before continuing.

"Sorry 'bout that, I haven't changed the wood yet, Kai told me the builders will be here today."

~~ Paul apologizes for the wooden path that was placed to temporarily connects the dock to the castle Gate, Because of his armor, the wood gave up, although he.

"Lot of things happened"

~~ Paul draws his Broad Sword that is a little bit larger, longer and sharper than ordinary broad sword.

"The Dock, that was built near the sea was destroyed, Burned by pirates, turned into Fragile Solid Ice by the Princess Elsa, Damn, only left was, the Dock at the Town, which is connected, to the Now Broken Bridge."

~~ Paul explained while swaying his sword and walking around Ricky.

"Well that broken bridge is the only Bridge connecting this Castle to the Town."

~~ Paul then stopped swaying the sword and tossed it.

"What I'm trying to explain is."

~~ Ricky looked at the falling sword.

"Now that the Main Dock surrounding the castle was destroyed…"

~~ Paul made a clockwise rotation and kicked Ricky in the chest which made the young man fly towards the Wall. Paul then caught the broad sword by the handle with his right hand just before the sword's pointy tip touches the ground that is just a centimeter in between, this action shows how great Paul is when it comes to Melee fighting, in fact he is the only Paladin that is not greatly wounded during the fight.

"The Castle has no more ground when it comes for defense…"

~~ Paul closed the distance between him and Ricky with just a single kick to the ground, much like Soru but not that fast. Paul then put his right arm on Ricky's throat, he put a great strength on it making the young man unable to set himself free.

"The Castle is now Vulnerable to Pirates that will creep silently like ants."

"What.. Do you…. mean? Why are… you.. doing.. this?"

~~ Ricky said while breathing heavily due to Paul's Arm on his Throat. Paul then lifted the sword and toss it for him to hold it in a backhand position, once he caught it in a backhand pose, he swiftly put's the sharp sides of the sword a centimeter away from Ricky's Throat just above his right arm, his hand is shaking, showing that he is not the type to put a sword on anyone's throat even enemies.  
"I may be shaking, but that only applies for I am not, used in taking info from anyone. I'm used in taking lives of my enemies in swift succession of trusting and slashing."

~~ Paul then used his right arm and the Wall behind Ricky to lift the young man by the Throat, he do so fast but careful as to as not slit the young man's throat.

"Specially taking the lives of Pirates."

~~ Paul swiftly moved his sword away from Ricky's throat, he again made sure not to slit it or make a burn mark on it, he then removed his arm from Ricky's throat letting the young man fall.

"What do you mean?"

~~ Coughing Ricky asked while he stared at the Paladin's Eye dead on.

"You may forgot, But I'm guessing."

~~ Paul then put's the sword back on its scabbard.

"That a Pirate, can draw other pirates towards him without him Knowing."

~~ Ricky looked Paul straight in the eye with dubious look, Paul then closed his eyes as he smiled towards him and reached him a hand.

"But that doesn't mean I can't see Kindness in a Pirate."

"What?"

~~ Paul opened his eyes while still smiling.

"My dream when I was a Kid was to be a Pirate, to be free. Thus I don't mind having a Pirate as a Friend."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

~~ Paul then patted Ricky's clothes as to remove the dusts.  
"Anyway where do I meet the Older Princess?"  
~~ Paul put his hand on Ricky's shoulder.

"If you're lucky, you'll meet her at the hallway, but if not you'll meet her lil sister, before her."  
~~ Paul then winked at Ricky.

"Good luck, you'll need it lad."

~~ Paul then rushed towards the gate, and closed it as if he was terrified at someone, which made Ricky terrified as well.

"Little Sister? By his reaction this doesn't sound good, Hope she is not a monster."  
~~ Ricky walks casually with confident, Paul's warning didn't scared him, he soon heard a beautiful humming coming from the Castle's main door, the humming was followed by a sweet voice.  
"Do you wanna build a snow man?"  
~~ Ricky's pace didn't change, he walked towards the castle door where he can hear the voice singing.  
"That is one beautiful voice."  
~~ The voice continued singing.

"Come on Lets go and play."

"I Think some company is overdue"

"I've started talking to pictures on the walls"

~~ Ricky stopped, he sensed something.  
"Who's there."

~~ The voice heard him talk, the door then suddenly opened, but before it became fully opened, Paul showed up from nowhere and is hiding behind one of the pots around the castle ground.

"Run, if you wanna live, you should run."

~~ Despite Paul used a small tone, Ricky heard him clearly, But instead of running Ricky bravely waited for the door to open, Paul then stand and smiled a naughtily, he then lean against a column and lighted a match.

"You are in the right position."

~~ Ricky looked at Paul, Paul then throws the ignited match stick towards a rope just below Ricky, Ricky for some reason see thru the trick and evaded, the position he was before exploded and a wooden bow shoot upwards.  
~~ Ricky looked at Paul with a victorious grin.  
"Hah, That didn't worked."  
~~ Paul was calm and looked at Ricky with a reassuring smile and said.  
"Wait."  
~~ Ricky looked below him.  
"Oh."

~~ By the time the door fully opened Ricky was no longer there standing, Paul then walked towards the area where Ricky was last standing, Paul is holding his stomach, trying to hold his laughter.  
"What is so funny Paul?"

~~ It was the youngest Princess, Anna whom is 17 and is standing in the middle of the Castle door, crossed arm and looking at Paul with an expression of those who are asking for question seriously. She is wearing a emerald dress with yellow trim and design.

"Who is your victim."

~~ Anna's expression change to that of a kid whom is excited to know the result of a prank.

"The new young man is the victim, he wanted to talk to Princess Elsa, well.."  
"He Will."

~~ The two said in Unison, Anna then looked up at the sky smiling. There he saw Ricky as the poor young man falls towards the roof of the castle.

~~ As if the prank was an instant transportation towards a roof nearby Princess Elsa's room, Ricky landed not right there but directly at the open window of Elsa's room, he landed roughly and loudly which spooked the hell out of the sleeping beauty.  
~~ Elsa without looking stand and rushed towards the only door of the room as fast as she could, she then turned towards the location where Ricky fell down.  
~~ Ricky's vision was spinning, he had a severe headache due to his rough landing, he tried to stand but failed, he crawl towards the bed and used the bed to help himself stand, he then shakes his head to gain control of his balance, he then noticed Elsa standing right next to the door.  
~~ Elsa hardly recognized him, due to his face not having a blood on it, but soon he recognized him due to the bandages that is wrapped around his chest, which have a trace of the large wound.  
"You are Ricky right?"  
~~ Ricky heard her voice, having control over his balance Ricky looked at Elsa and then made a bow which shocked Elsa.

"I'm sorry for Intruding, but Somehow I got pranked. (I will get you for that Paul)"  
~~ Elsa then acted high and mighty, before Ricky stand straight.

"So, why are you here? Paul's mechanism only works for Him and Kai."  
~~ Ricky was sweat drop.

"You mean, that is the usual way to communicate with you?"

~~ Elsa shakes her head.

"No, that is Paul and Kai's prank on each other, although that was never used again since…"

~~ Elsa high and mighty act disappear, Ricky noticed this and walks slowly towards her.

"Since?"

"Since Anna and My Parents died."

"I'm sorry."

~~ Elsa hugged herself, Ricky then manages to close his distance to Elsa for just a meter until Elsa noticed him closing in, Elsa then rushed away from the door towards her closet.

"Please don't come any closer."

~~ Ricky didn't know why, but he instantly obeyed Elsa's order.

"I'm just wanted to comfort you, but if you want some space then I won't come near you."

~~ Elsa felt the warmth in Ricky's words.

"Thanks for your concern but.."

"But?"

"Never mind, anyway you're here for something right?"

~~ Ricky nods, accepting the change of topic.

"I'm here to ask permission."

"Permission for?"

"permission to talk to the pirates."

~~ Ricky once again bow towards Elsa.

"Why are you always bowing like that?"

~~ Ricky stands straight once again, he then smiled and put his left hand on top of his head as if grabbing something.

"I don't know somehow I'm used to it"

~~ Ricky then noticed something wrong at his head he then looked at his left hand suspiciously as if he is missing something that is supposed to be on his head, he then just shrugged abut it.

"Why do you want to talk to them?"

~~ Ricky look at Elsa then outside the window where he entered roughly

"I got the feeling that they might have the answer to my past."

~~ Elsa leans her head to the side slightly as if she don't get what Ricky is talking about, Ricky looked at Elsa and finds Elsa's head position kind of cute, he blushed slightly and focused his attention towards the window once again.

"y..you asked me to find out about my forgotten past didn't you? I..Im just doing myself a favor and the task you gave me as well."

~~ Ricky then gaze slightly at Elsa whom are still leaning her head, Elsa then switched her head position leaning to the opposite side.  
"Cut that crap you are not that cute!"

~~ Ricky Shouted while blushing. Elsa find this amusing and closed her eyes and smiled.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You do realized you are wearing underwear in front of me right?"

~~ Elsa face's boiled in color red she then noticed that the blanket she used to cover herself was left at the door, she then rushed towards the bed and hides at the side where Ricky can't get a full picture of her flawless legs, Ricky smiling took the blanket and throws it to Elsa, which Elsa take and covers herself.

~~ Ricky then looked at the closet.

"You could have just change you know"  
~~ hearing this from Ricky, Elsa took a vase and throws it towards Ricky, which miraculously Ricky catches with ease.

"Why would I change in front of you?"  
~~ Ricky just shrugged.

"Anyway permission granted, you can go there now and please leave me alone."

~~ Ricky then bowed once again.

"Thank you uhm, you are?"  
~~ Elsa looked at Ricky.

"I'm the Oldest Princess of Arendelle, Princess Elsa."

~~ Elsa then continued in a small voice  
"and I'm 20."

~~ Ricky heard her clearly even the small voice she used for stating her age, Ricky then acted as if he only heard her murmur

"What?"  
~~ Elsa blushed slightly, and turned her back on Ricky.  
"Don't make a Princess repeat what she just said, stupid."

~~ While still bowing, Ricky then said his last farewell.

"Thanks for the nice view by the way."

~~ Elsa got hold of another vase out of nowhere and throws it towards Ricky, but for some reason, Ricky is no longer there.

"You have a Little Sister right?"

~~ Elsa turned towards the Window, their she saw Ricky standing at window's frame, Grinning while his hands is inside his Black shorts pocket side by side.  
"You mean Anna?"

~~ Elsa said answering Ricky's question.

"I believe it is the Older Siblings Duty to accompany their Little Siblings."  
~~ Elsa looked at her hands wearing teal colored gloves, she closed her eyes. Ricky then noticed that she was sad.

"I heard her singing her feelings out, Try to talk to her once in a while."

"I can't I."  
"The Ice?"

~~ Elsa looked at Ricky with shocked expression she was shocked at first because Ricky knew her ability but now she was shocked for another reason.

"You can probably talk to her between doors right?"

"A..are you picking your nose?"

~~ Ricky is now picking his nose while talking to Princess Elsa.

"What isn't it obvious? Is this the first time you saw someone picked their nose?"

"No, and Ewe. I'm a Princess you know."  
"So What?"

~~ Ricky finished picking his nose, Elsa then gave Ricky a tissue paper, which Ricky then took and put the booger in there gently and cleaned his hands with another tissue, he then put the tissue with booger on his pocket behind him.

"Now back to you and your sister."

"Talking between doors, It is not that easy, you don't know nothing about me or this ice."

"And so do you about me and my…"

"My? You picking your nose?"

"No, My past, yeah my past (I still don't know If my Fire can help her, or if I can even control it.)"

~~ Elsa didn't notice it, once again it happened in an instant.

"See, try not to conceal it, let the whole world know who you are, Hahaha."

~~ Ricky is grinning and is now holding Elsa's bare Hands, the teal gloves slowly falls to the floor. Elsa didn't feel disgusted even though Ricky touched her with the finger he used to pick his nose. But Even so Elsa can't believe it, she looked at Ricky's smiling face then at their hands, Elsa knew that she should have frozen Ricky's Hands, yes Ice is spreading towards Ricky's hands but the ice doesn't reached Ricky's wrist, instead it melts even before it freezes completely, it was a cycle before Elsa's Eyes, The Ice spreads at Ricky's hands melts then freeze again.

~~ Ricky then touched at Elsa's cheeks gently.

"Do not try to conceal it, each individual is different from one another, Don't let your ability destroy your relationship from your little sister."  
~~ Ricky then smiled again and closed his eyes.

"You are lucky that you two are blood related."

~~ Ricky then jumped backwards towards the window frame and stands there, with his right hand on his hip, his left hand automatically grabs something from his head.

"Treasure your little sister will you."  
~~ Ricky then looked at his left hand suspiciously once again.

"I do misses something, probably a hat."  
~~ Ricky then kicked the window frame as he jump down to the castle grounds.

"See ya, Princess Elsa."

~~ Ricky fell down towards the castle ground without him noticing that his left hand is on top of his head again.

~~ Elsa then rushed towards the window she then finally saw it, the tattoo at Ricky's left bicep, it is a lettering tattoo just like what she predicted. It states probably the real name of Ricky, it was written vertically starting with the letter A on top of letter S which is has an X mark on top of it followed by letter C then lastly E bellow the letter C, which reads ASCE when read with the letter s with crossed out.

"AsCE? Ace? Is Ricky and Portgas D. Ace the same?"

~~ Elsa looked at the castle ground as Ricky pull a prank at the sleeping Paul by putting the booger at the poor guys mouth (seriously Only Luffy pulls this kind of trick but who knows), which made Paul chase Ricky towards the castle's gate.

"Is he the one that I should help and would help me back?"  
~~ Elsa looked at her bare hands.

"It looks like he'll be the one who'll help me, instead of me helping him."

~~ Elsa then picked her teal gloves which are lying on the floor, she then heard someone knock at her door.

"Elsa?"

"(She's at it again.)"

"What does he look like? Is he a gentleman, a handsome guy? Or a rude and no manners type of guy?"

"Really? I though you are going to sing?"  
"But I've already done it, Now please answer my questions."

~~ Elsa looked at the window.

"He is a…"

"a…"

"A knight covered in bandage good Looking, Well mannered Gentleman but, disgusting."

"Disgusting?"

"He picked his nose"

"He Picked His Nose! Ewww."

"And ate it."

"Yuck!"

"just kidding."

"Ohhh, Hahaha."

"But he did pick his nose and made Paul eat his booger."

"What?"

"I'm not kidding."

"O.K."

~~ Anna then walked away from the door, her image of a knight, good looking, well mannered gentleman was ruined, a good image of Childhood ruined.

* * *

Arendelle Prison

~~ The prison can be found at the middle of the sea, well its part only, for the whole prison is connected to the town near the guards post, not armory, far away from the castle, just in case of a prison break no prisoner can get their hands on any kind of weapon.  
~~ Ricky is walking down alongside Paul, smile can be seen on both their faces.

"You are disgusting don't you know that."

"It is instinct."

"Your Pirate self might be like that ha Ricky."

"Probably, right here I will get my answer."  
~~ A Guard then approached them.

"Paladin Paul, if you may, at the wreckage of the Galleon at the middle of the Sea, we found some intact items on it, not gold or treasures though just a pirates flag different form each other, some kind of a sea vessel that runs on some kind of mechanism and some probably useless to no good stuff."  
"Is that so, any other news?"

~~ The Guard nods.

"Few weapons was found on the dock, I mean on sunken dock, another pirate was also found, this guy was hiding on the bottom of the Galleon that fired those burning arrows."  
"That Galleon exploded right?"

"Yes sir but this guy, he only receive minimal damages, he said he evaded all debris underwater."

"What is his name?"

"He didn't talked sir, He said that he will only talk to the dead Pirate he just saw."

"Dead Pirate, a ghost?"

"He said he wanted to talk to the deceased Son of the Pirate King."

"Pirate King?"

~~ Ricky felt anger when he heard Son of the Pirate King.

"I want to talk to this guy."  
"You sure Rick?"  
~~ Ricky walks ahead.

"I came here to talk to pirates."

~~ Ricky then glanced at Paul, Paul felt chill run at his spine when he saw blood rage on Ricky's eyes.  
"If he is a Pirate I will have to talk to him."

~~ The Guard then interrupted.

"There is actually 3 of them who didn't join the fight, But sorry to inform you, but the 3rd one we didn't manage to get our hands on."  
~~ Paul became enraged at what the guard said he then garbs the guards shirt's collar and raised him against the wall.  
"You let a Pirate slip?"  
"The girl said he is not a pirate."

"A girl?"

"The 2nd one that we capture is a girl."  
"And you believed her?"

"Well No, but."  
"But what?"

"We are not tasked to hurt a Penguin right?"

"Penguin?"

"Yes the 3rd one, was helped by a Penguin, err Large Penguin."

"You Idiot that is no Penguin that is a Pirate in a costume."  
"You are the Idiot sir. How can a man in a costume swim faster than a man wearing a lighter suit, and this Pirate in costume sir dived liked a penguin."

"Probably some kind of mechanism."

~~ Paul let the guard go, Ricky then looked at the guard, without word the Guard understand what Ricky meant by that look.

"Follow me."

~~ Ricky followed as Paul follows from behind, they then go down a stair towards the bottom.

"Hey this is under the sea right?"

"Well Yeah, the one who made this prison copied it from some underwater Prison. The man who provided the blueprint for this prison said that the actual Underwater Prison called Impel Down can be found at Calm Belt, a Sea where there is no current.

~~ The guard continued after Paul

"That story, I hear that map experts got interested on it, but they all give up, they can't even trace its location, the Red Line, Grand Line, New World, Paradise, and Mariejois."

~~ The Guard then stopped in front of a prison door he scans his key to find the matching key for the door, Paul then continued the story behind the Underwater Prison.

"Hell because of it, That guy was executed because of his story that doesn't even exist. But one thing shake the whole world, his last word."  
~~ Ricky got interested.  
"What is it."

"One Piece Does Exist, that is his last word, Well yeah everyone laughed at that, A girls swimming suit called One Piece truly does exist right?"

~~ Paul and the Guard laughed the guard then opened the prison door that keeps the 3rd pirate they have caught.

"One Piece truly does exist."

~~ Paul stopped laughing and so does the Guard.

"You mean the swimsuit?"  
~~ The Guard asked the pirate while trying to hold his laughter.

"I mean the Treasure that the Pirate King Left, that treasure does exist."

~~ Although it is dark inside the prison, the eyes of the man piercingly show its whiteness as if a wolf in darkness.

"Along with Grand Line, New World, Red Line and Impel Down."

"Then where is it? Why the map expert doesn't even see it on the map."

"You are looking at the wrong map, searching at the wrong world."

~~ Paul got interested.

"What do you mean and where is this treasure?"

"I said I will only talk to the Son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger?"

~~ The eyes looked at Ricky, Ricky upon hearing the name Gold D. Roger became enrage.

"That is the reaction. You truly do hate your biological Father, ehh?"

~~ Paul looked at Ricky, and so does the Guard, Paul then looked at the eyes of the pirate.

"Sorry but this guy forget everything from his past, now he is down here to know it all, you think you can help him."

~~ The Pirate closed his eyes.

"I'm a Pirate I might say something that is false that might change him, But because I respected your Little Brother."

"You Know my Little Brother?"

~~ Ricky calmed himself down.

"That was quick."

~~ The guard said noticing the quick change in Ricky's state.

"Yes But only you can remember the truth, I will only say what I know. You should ask the other 4 about your past if you wanted to remember it."

~~ Paul interrupted

"The Execution will be re-schedule, tomorrow. Well those two are the only one that are scheduled to be executed, you and that girl are in for questioning, be glad, you didn't join the fight."  
~~ The Guard then taps Paul's shoulder.

"He said Other 4, we didn't manage to capture the other one."

"That guy is no pirate, don't worry about him, he won't fight you, he only fights the Pirates, and he'll return for sure."

~~ The Pirates eyes opened and looked at Ricky.

"He also saw you."

~~ The Guard then picked up a unlighted torch and looked at the lighted torch at the hallway.

"We should light up the room for you to see him, in case you might recognize him."

"He won't, we never met before."

"Then how'd you know him."  
~~ Paul with a dubious look asked the Pirate.

"haha, Hahaha."

~~ Ricky crouched near the door, his eyes then glared due to the pirates action.

"What is so funny?"

"Everyone knows who you are, but I won't say the reason why."

~~ Paul then lean at the wall in front of the door then asked.

"Why?"

"He might get insane, let his memories tell him his stories, I will only tell you our world and about your Little Brother Luffy."  
~~ Ricky then asked the man.

"O.K. Let's start with who are you."

"I'm not famous yet, but I will as soon as I returned from where I came from, which means the world where I and my fellow pirates in this prison including the Admiral and also you, originally came from."

~~ The Guard then enters the room and lighted the torch light on the left and right wall from the door's perspective.

"And your Name?"

~~ Paul asked while irritated.

~~ The light caught the Pirate which clearly shows him. He is a masculine but, thin man, wearing a short _White Polo long-sleeved with blue trimming that is unbuttoned, over a gray tattered T Shirt with Cobra design, white tattered pant with navy blue tribal design matched with brown steel toe shoes. He is also sporting a white headband with 2 blue stripes and 2 spherical earrings on each ear. The man has a black scruffy hair clean face with 2 visible small bandages on his left cheeks.

"Name? it's Gin, formerly known as Man-Demon Gin"

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 5: I promised there will be NO changing of Chapters after what happened on Chapter 2 and Chapter 4.

Question, Confused, clarification or whatsoever, asked away, I have my dentist pulled my fangs just for ya, leaving a cute baby steel fang behind.

* * *

And Yeah, Anna here is not bored to death due to Paul and Kai.  
She is just lonely because of Elsa distancing herself.

Ohh, I can't wait for Ricky's Training.

* * *

So far, Ricky have Geppo, Soru, Kenbunshoku.  
Guess what is the purpose of Ricky's heart Pendant with Fire Design.


End file.
